SonAmy Adventures
by BarretOblivion
Summary: What happens when Sonic and Amy return to Mobius?Can they save the planet from a suprisingly strong force? What about thier new partner Ashtin? And what relationship does he have with Sonic? And is there more going on then they think? All SonAmy.Chap.25up
1. A Lost Bet Leads To Awakened Love

I do not own any of the Sonic characters as they are all owned by Sega.

Sonic' POV  
I can't believe I was dragged into betting with Knuckles and now thanks to my big mouth I have to go on a beach date with Amy. Damn Sonic you ass why did you think Eggman would attack the city today. The one day he is sick and I get bite in the ass for it.  
Amy's POV  
I can't believe Sonic asked me on a date and a beach date at that. I know he hates the water but it might be my best chance to win him over.  
Amy:(Busy packing sunscreen, a beach towel, and an umbrella in her special red beach bag)  
Amy:giggling I wonder why Sonic asked me out though.  
Sonic's POV  
Sigh I hate the water so much and yet I have to spend the day staring at it all day long.  
Sonic's doorbell rings and a split second latter he opens it to reveal Knuckles standing at the porch.

Knuckles: Get a move on or you have to marry Amy slowpoke.  
Sonic: Piss off Knuckles.  
Sonic tries to slam the door in Knuckle's face but he catches the door just barely in its tracks.  
Knuckles: Remember if Amy isn't happy you have to marry her and give me 10 grand.  
Sonic: Fine I'll go you ass just don't tell anyone or you won't have an ass when I am done with you.  
Sonic grabs his things and bolts out the door leaving Knuckes having the door slammed right in his face and falling over with a broken nose.  
Knuckles: Damn you Sonic I hope you go to hell you racist bitch.  
Amy's House  
Amy's POV  
Amy: Well he said he would pick me up at 11:00 am but it is now 11:01 am. Maybe he tricked me into believing he asked me out or maybe I was just imagining it all.  
Suddenly Sonic appears in front of her at her porch and she immediately jumps and squeezes Sonic in a death hug.  
Amy: Your late Sonic.  
Sonic:gasping for breathe Ammy sttop chchoking mmmee.  
Amy finally released Sonic and Sonic gasps for breathe for a few moments.  
Amy: So are we going or not?  
Sonic: Alright just give me a second to recuperate.  
Sonic's POV  
I grabbed both of our bags and held Amy in my arms. She seemed really cute today. Aggh what am I saying stay with your sanity Sonic or else Knuckles will get what he wants.  
Sonic bolted with Amy to the nearby Emerald beach where today Knuckles had reserved the beach for just Sonic any Amy which Sonic had to slap Knuckles silly until he agreed.  
Once they set up their area Amy took off her dress to reveal her red and white bikini. Amy was not looking at Sonic but Sonic abruptly fell over and his nose started to bleed.

Sonic: (Oh shit I had no idea Amy was that hot. Damn this is going to be a little bit better of a day than I thought. Aggh what am I thinking must keep your mind together hedgehog or else you'll lose yourself.)

After Sonic whipped his nose he sat up and stared at Amy and started to stare at her with extreme interest but then punched himself to wake him up from being hypnotized by Amy's body.

Amy's POV

Amy: After I took off my dress I thought I heard a big thump and I turned around to see Sonic had fallen over. I thought it was odd but I just shrugged and got into the water. The water was very nice and felt so good that I could stay in it for hours.  
I hope Sonic gets over his fear of water soon.

Sonic then got out a lawn chair and sat in it hoping to relax and catch some rays.  
30 minutes later.  
Amy: Sonic come on into the water it is great.  
Sonic looked at her and seemed to have froze for a moment and his quills shot up in response to Amy's question.  
Sonic: No thanks I'm good.  
Amy: Come Sonic in a bit of a sexy voice  
Sonic: Alright fine.  
Sonic's POV  
Sonic: I can't believe I said yes to go into the water what is happening to me? Am I being entranced by Amy's beauty?  
Sonic look at Amy as her back was turned and blushed madly and he was red as if he had a horrible sunburn all over his face.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: My body was moving on its own toward the sea to were Amy was. It felt like I was in a trance of Amy's beauty as I moved closer to her slowly. I was in the shallow end of the water when I finally realized why I was so mezmerized by Amy. I was in love with her. And not just beause of her beauty but also how she laughed, she cried, she spoke, she moved, she fought, and even when she touched me. I felt like a ton of bricks hit me but all I could think about was being beside her.

Amy's POV

Amy: Sonic was right in front of me and he seemed to be in a trance but he was blushing madly and he could tell I was blushing back. Then a large wave came out of no where and hit us into each other back on the beach. There I layed and he was holding me in his arms looking up on me and I was looking he did something I never thought he would do in the real world but only in my dreams.

Other POV

Sonic and Amy soon got closer and closer and even closer untill thier lips touched and they kissed for what seemed like an enternity.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: The feeling of kissing her was so good it felt nice and warm that was full of happiness. I was about to to reach out my tongue but before I even tried I felt a wet feeling and realizing Amy had taken the lead. I reacted by touching tongue with mine and we started to kiss deeper and deeper untill we couldn't go any farther. We broke a few times only to meet once again. The feeling was so good I wanted it to last forever.

Finally we broke completely and looked into each others eyes Amy sounded like the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.

Amy: I love you Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic: I love you to Amy Rose.

Amy started to cry in his arms as he rocked her up and down.


	2. The Start of a New Journey

As before I don't own any of the Sonic characters they are owned by Sega.

After Sonic held Amy for about 45 minutes they finally released each other but they always looked at each other with deep passion.  
The sun starts to set so Sonic and Amy start to pack their things together for the trip back.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: (Damn why does this day have to end? I enjoy spending time with Amy now but I won't get many more opportunities to spend some quality time with her by myself for sometime.)

Amy's POV

Amy: ( I hate the fact that the day has ended. I might not get another experience like this with my Sonic for quiet sometime. I hate it that we are both busy but I guess I must endure until the next time we get together.)

Other POV

As Sonic and Amy are about ready to leave Eggman shows up out of nowhere.

Eggman: Well well well what have we here one annoying hedgehog and a short-fused tempered girlfriend.

Sonic: Back off Eggman before I kick your hind-end back to your fortress in pieces.

Eggman: Well I'd like to see you try you rodent.

Eggman suddenly pulls out an oddly shaped gun and fires it above Sonic and Amy. Then a black vortex appeared right where Eggman shot and started sucking them into what looked like an endless abyss.

Amy's POV

That wierd vortex appeared out of nowhere and almost at once i flew through the air and was sucked but Sonic jumped into the hole with me and clutched me tight into his chest. Together we were spinning through the darkness of the vortex that felt so cold but being held by Sonic made me feel comfortable and warm.

Eggman's POV

Eggman: HEHEHE finally that annoying hedgehog is out of my hair thanks to my new weapon the Portal Launcher. It sent those two lovebirds to another world with no way to return. Not even I know what world they went to. I could be a lovely happy world or a hell of a world where total destruction awaits them. I guess it's just the luck of the draw and I hope they meet their painful demises soon enough.

Other POV

Sonic and Amy finally exited the vortex and fell out of the sky in a new world.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: Once we left the vortex i felt as though the ground left me. I looked down and suddenly saw the ground. I prepared Amy and me for impact as we hurdled through the air. Upon meeting the ground we kissed each other for good luck. My back exploded with pain like I never felt before and all went black.

Later

Sonic: I awoke in a bed somewhere that for some reason felt familiar. I looked to the side to see Amy in another separate bed asleep. She looked like a babe there and she was so cute like an angel. Still it bothered me the feeling I was having about the room. Where have I seen this place before? Suddenly it came to me I got to get Amy and get out of here before she appears.

Other POV

Suddenly the door to the room opened up to reveal a figure.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: OH SHIT! NOT YOU!

Other POV

The figure was a squirrel in a blue coat that looked to be in her old teens.

???: Hello Sonic.

Sonic: Hello Sally.

Amy suddenly woke up at the name of the person Sonic said and looked up to stare at Sally.


	3. While you were Gone

As before I don't own any of the Sonic characters they are owned by Sega.

Amy's POV

Amy: (It was like waking up from a beautiful dream only to find a living nightmare. After my most cherished moments with Sonic I wake up to that bitch Sally standing in the doorway. What the hell is going on?) Why are you here Sally?

Sally: I should ask you the same question why were you with Sonic and where have you guys been for the past 3 years?

Sonic: Amy that portal we came through brought us back to our original planet.

Sally: Sonic why did you leave the Freedom Fighters in our time of greatest need?

Sonic: What need would that be?

Sally: Scourge and Robotnik have joined forces and have over run all the rebels a month after you vanished. They defeated us with relative ease since Scourge has suddenly been able to transform into a mega being every time we attempt to fight him.

Sonic: Well that's your problem now. My problem is getting back to my real home with Amy and getting out of here.

Sally:(flusters and becomes extremely angry) YOU ASS your home now and you have to take up your duty and defeat Scourge and become king you son of a bitch!!!

Sonic: If I have not told you once I have told you a hundred times I won't forcably marry you got it you whore.

Sally: Why not?

Sonic: Because I don't love you anymore duh. After you broke up with me I turned my attention to someone else who loves me for who I am and two because your so god damn controlling.

Sally: But I have changed over the past 3 years honest.

Sonic: You don't certainly sound any different.

Sally: Well still who is this one who you love now?

Sonic: Who do you think you retard she is sitting right there. (points to Amy)

Sally: Okay what did I miss these past 2 years? You hated being around her while you were here and now all of a sudden you love her. Did she do anything to you that may have changed you against your will?

Sonic: No she didn't I just reliezed why I always avoided her.

Sally: Oh and why is that?

Sonic: Because I loved how she came after me and never gave up on me and then I finally got wise and showed her my true feelings toward her.

Amy: (Yeah you tell that crazy ass bitch Sonic!)

Other POV

Sonic grabbed Amy and gave her a serious deep kiss and Amy seemed suprised but returned it even deeper. Sally was absolutely outraged at this.

Sally: Okay fine I don't care about you Sonic but still we need your help to beat Scourge.

Sonic: (Breaks his kiss with Amy but is still holding on to her) Are you deaf or something? I told you before it is not my problem.

Sally: Well it is now that he has some way of being able to teleport to other worlds somehow. It might be your only way to get back.

Sonic: Fine I will help but don't try any tricks on Amy and me or I will pulverize you to a pulp and I won't show any mercy to you even if you are a girl.

Sally: Fine meet me in the debriefing room so we can get started.

Sonic: Fine.

Sally leaves the room stomping and is absolutely livid.

Amy: Are you sure she is telling the truth?

Sonic: We have no other choice but if she tries to get between us we will leave and never come back okay.

Amy: Okay Sonic.

Sonic: Lets go before she gets even madder.

Amy: I wonder how everyone at home is doing right now. I hope thier okay.

Sonic: Me too Amy. Me too.

In the Debriefing Room

Other POV

Sonic and Amy had just entered the room when 3 figures stood up at once at Sonic's presence.

???: Good day Sonic tis good to see you again sir.

Sonic: Antoine you don't have to be a kiss ass today.

Antoine sat down somewhat shocked at his response.

???: Hey sugar long time no see.

Amy: Hey Bunnie I see your still half robot as usual.

Bunnie: Well some things never change.

???: But you two certainly have. Who would have thought you two would be together? I certainly did not expect that at all.

Amy: We well miracles do happen right Rotor?

Rotor: That's true.

Sally stood up.

Sally: Okay enough with the pleasantries lets get down to business shall we?

Everyone took their sets as Sally spoke.

Sally: Here is the situation since your mysterious absence you two Scourge somehow was able to gain some kind of power source that made him 10 times his normal powe in the last 3 years. What we need to do is to find that power source and destroy it but most likely it is in the fortress where it is heavily defended.

A small scale hologram of the fortress and its layouts appeared.

Sally: The only way to get in is to have 7 special keys or someway how to teleport in there.

Sonic: So how do we get these 7 keys?

Sally: It turns out Scourge has 1 of them and he has entrusted the other 6 into six separate dungeons he built across the planet that holds them.

Sonic: So where are they?

Sally: Not even we now their whereabouts and we have search for 3 years.

Sonic: Then how do you know that the keys are in dungeons?

Sally: One of our former spies overheard Scourge stating this fact and it turns out to be true when we tried to break in the first time.

Sonic: Okay so we get into the dungeons, get the keys, find Scourge, get his key, destroy the power source after we use it to get out of here sounds like a plan.

Suddenly the roof of the room was ripped upward into the sky by a mysterious green figure that looked all most like Sonic.

???: So I have found you at last Freedom cowards. Oh and what have we here? My twin has finally come out to play.

Sally: Oh Shit its Scourge.

Sonic: Okay Scourge lets have some fun.

Scourge: I will break you in half you fake.

Sonic: We will see about that.

Other POV

The battle between Sonic and Scourge had begun. As Sonic got close to Scourge he was almost at once blown back by a sudden gust of wind. Sonic hurdled back down to earth at an alarming rate and collided with it doing a massive amount of damage to his body. All Scourge had done was move his hand yet Sonic was already down for the count. As Sonic got back up he coughed up a substantial amount of blood. Scourge did not even give Sonic a spilt second to recover and was behind him almost at once. Scourge grabbed Sonic by the throat and threw him across the ruins of the debriefing room at an alarming rate. At the moment Sonic collided with the wall his back burst it to pain and he screamed in agony.

Amy: Sonic!

Amy grabbed out her hammer and swung it at Scourge in the back of the head but he was one step ahead of her. Scourge grabbed the hammer and stopped like it was a simple stick. Then he grabbed Amy's throat and began squeezing it. Amy put both of hands around Scourge's ones that were choking her and tried to break free. After a few seconds Amy's eyes went up and were knocked out (not dead).

Sonic: NO! Scourge! I... I am gonna kill you crazy son of a bitch!

Sonic's body started to change his quills started to lower and his body started to turn dark. Scourge looked at Sonic and could not believe his eyes. Everyone gasped at Sonic's transformation as he turned into dark super Sonic. Sonic then disappeared and reappeared behind Scourge. Then he mindlessly threw a flurry of punches at Scourge and everyone of the land as he continued his combo. Scourge was taking blow after blow after blow until finally Sonic threw a last punch that sent Scourge flying into the wall and at collision he gacked up a large amount of blood.

Scourge: Not bad Sonic but now I will show you my true power.

Scourge started to charge an energy beam that was aimed right at Sonic but before he fired it a purple flash came and grabbed Sonic and Amy and fled the battle with them. Scourge stopped his attack and grinned.

Scourge: Good I will enjoy taking your other friends hostage then Sonic.

Scourge then captured the rest of the Freedom Fighters with one blow on the back of the head of each of them knocking them out. Scourge then disappeared with everyone back to his fortress to place them in his dungeon.


	4. The Rescuer

As before I don't own any of the Sonic characters they are owned by Sega.

I do however own Ashtin Yeah so don't take him.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: Uggh what hit me?

I was laying a bed in a small room with Amy right next to him. I turned over and checked on Amy's pulse and sighed in relief that she was fine. I don't what I would do without her. Amy then woke up and yawned and we both stared at each other in deeply and Amy's eyes made feel safe and warm. We then cuddled together for a long time only stopping to kiss each other deeply. Finally I got out of the bed with Amy and exited the room. As we exited the next room was a large room with a small fire going on in the fireplace. In front of the fire was crouched a purple hedgehog who astonishingly had a sword strapped to his back.

???: Well its about time you two lovebirds woke up.

The purple hedgehog stood up and took a bow to Sonic and Amy.

???: My name is Ashtin and exactly who are you two?

Sonic: I am Sonic and this is my girlfriend Amy.

Ashtin: Nice to meet you both.

Amy: So you're the one who saved us from Scourge?

Ashtin: Yes but unfortunately Scourge captured your other friends.

Sonic: Damn.

Ashtin: So what's your story?

For the next 20 minutes Sonic explained what happened while a few times Amy added some information he skipped. They told Ashtin about his other world.

Ashtin: Okay I will help but first I have one of the keys already.

Ashtin held out an odd shaped key that glow an eerie light.

Sonic: Where did you get that?

Ashtin: Scourge had dropped it during your fight and I had enough time to pick it up before saving you.

Sonic: So now we have to find the other 6 in those dungeons but where are they.

Ashtin: I know where one of them are. One of them is at the volcano on Mt. Archemendon. The others no idea but listen I have some things I have to take care of at a village about halfway there so it would be best if we stopped there for the night.

Sonic: Okay lead the way please.

Ashtin: Sure thing lets just hope you can keep up.

Sonic grabbed Amy in bridal style and Amy kissed Sonic for good luck as he and Ashtin bolted out of the house and on their way to Mt. Archemendon.

Amy's POV

Amy:(The wind felt so good as I recovered since I fainted from that encounter with Scourge. With my Sonic I don't need to worry about my safety when my love is around. But what if Sonic is in trouble? I need to get strong enough to protect him.)

Other POV

Sonic and Ashtin had stopped running as they had noticed the sun was down.

Ashtin: We better go to that town (points to a small town to the east) and ask to spend the night in the inn.

Sonic had decided to leave Amy behind and go to the inn to reserve a room before they would be out of them.

Ashtin: Amy you are worried about if your strong enough to protect Sonic aren't you.

Amy was shocked that Ashtin knew.

Amy: How do you know?

Ashtin: Just guessed listen you know how Sonic can transform and run fast.

Amy nodded in response.

Ashtin: Well did you ever wonder how I can run fast and most other hedgehogs can in this world?

Amy also nodded in response.

Ashtin: Well listen the reason why you can't is because you used that magic ring to make you older. If you had not then at this age normally you would be able to have these abilities.

Amy was now very astonished at his explanation.

Amy: So how can I make it so I can get those abilities?

Ashtin started to pullout a liquid in a vial.

Ashtin: This potion will awaken the abilities that were not able to mature.

Amy grabbed the vial and studied it very closely.

Amy: How did you get this?

Ashtin: I did the same thing you did but for personal reasons I won't reveal them yet.

Amy then chugged down the potion and almost suddenly she felt a sudden charge of then bolted toward the town realizing that she was as fast as Sonic. She then did a spin dash and realized she could do almost the same as Sonic. Ashtin then caught up with her.

Ashtin: I suggest you keep your hammer okay you might be able to do more damage due to your increased strength.

Amy nodded as they entered the town.

Amy had decided to keep her increase of speed and strength secret to Sonic until it was necessary to show him her secret.  
Amy and Ashtin arrived at the inn were Sonic was waiting.

Sonic: Okay we got 2 separate rooms but unfortunately we have to share 1 of our rooms with a girl named Troyel.

Ashtin: I will share the room with her.

Sonic: You know her?

Ashtin: She is my friend that has some information I need from.

Sonic: Okay then I guess I will share a room with Amy.

Ashtin: I will see you guys in the morning okay.

Sonic: Okay.

Ashtin left it to the inn leaving Sonic and Amy outside. Amy looked at Sonic who looked back and then the both looked away blushing madly.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(Oh shit of all things why did that girl had to be his friend. I was planning on sleeping with Ashtin so I could control myself with Amy.)Well lets go Amy.

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and they entered the inn.

Innkeeper: You will have Room 191.

Sonic turned around with Amy to leave and go to their room when he heard the innkeeper snicker. Sonic turned to the innkeeper wondering why he laughed but he was gone. Sonic and Amy went to their room door and opened it.

Sonic:(Oh Shit!)

Sonic's quills stood up at response to their room. It was a luxury room and had 1 bed.


	5. A Night to Remember

As before I don't own any of the Sonic characters they are owned by Sega.

I do however own Ashtin Yeah so don't take him.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(I am in the worst position to control myself. I can't believe I am thinking of this but why did I have to have a 1 bed luxury room?)

Sonic and Amy entered the room but Sonic's legs were shaking out of control.

Amy's POV

Amy:(I could tell Sonic was nervous. He had all the signs. I just hope he drops his defensive position soon.)

Other POV

Sonic had decided to avoid any confrontations that could set up anything he did not want to occur. Sonic sat down on the bed and watched some TV while Amy got into the hot tub outside of their room on the balcony.

Amy's POV

Amy:(After an uneasy amount of time I finally decided to end it) Sonic come on in with me.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(I was hoping she would never ask me that. I did not want to attack her and be a responsible person in her eyes.)Sure Amy.(Yet my mouth and body is not listening me and is doing what I don't want to do with my feelings for Amy. Next thing I know I am in the hot tub with Amy.)

Amy: I am so happy you came in Sonic.

Sonic: Of course Amy I love you.

Amy: Oh Sonic.

Sonic:(Amy jumped to me and she kiss me and it was not just a regular kiss it was one that was serious. I nearly knocked out by the intensity of the kiss and I could not help but return it to her with my tongue as they danced the tango with each other. We connected for a long time and broke and reconnected multiple times so many times I could not count them.)

Finally our love birds broke completely and got out.

Amy: Wait for me in bed.

Amy went into the room leaving Sonic in the hot tub with his jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.

Later

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(I tried my best to sneak out but Amy seemed to have eyes everywhere even if she is the bathroom and I am at the door. So I had no choice but to get in bed and hope that if I could fall asleep and Amy would give up before it would begin. However I could not fall asleep with bad images buzzing around in my head. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open and there she was. Amy she was in a black lingerie and she was so damn sexy my nose burst because I was so damn horny. I got my head under the covers to hide from Amy's gaze but I could tell she noticed me and it was futile.

Amy's POV

Amy:(I know that he is trying to respect and make me look at him as responsible but I already do and always will. I need him to realize that.)

Other POV

Amy got out into bed right beside Sonic and acted like he was asleep but once she was in she put her hands around his ass and squeezed tightly.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(Why was she squeezing my ass?) Ammmmy ststststoooppp ittt.

Amy: Sonic its okay i know you want to do it but you want me to see you a responsible person. However I already do and always will.

Sonic: Amy.

Amy: Please let yourself go for me.

Other POV

Sonic turned around in bed and wrapped his arms around Amy. They both stared at each other blushing madly. Then they kiss and they kissed the most serious kiss they ever gave before. Their tongues danced as they went deeper and reconnected after breaking quickly. Finally they broke and gazed into each other's eyes.

Sonic: I love you Amy Rose.

Amy: I love you too Sonic.

They kissed many more time until finally they fell asleep cuddling with each other knowing that their love was real and true.

Meanwhile at Sonic's Home World.

It has been 3 days since anyone has seen Sonic or Amy so Knuckles is worried and decides to see if Sonic is home.

Knuckles bangs on Sonic's door 3 times and received no response from inside.

Knuckles: Come on Sonic the date could not have been that bad.

Knuckles bangs on the door again and as before receives no response.

Knuckles: Sonic if you don't open this door then you forfeit our bet and you pay me 10 grand and marry Amy.

There was still no response finally Knuckles has had enough. He ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it aside like it was tissue paper.

Knuckles: That is it Sonic I have had it you are coming out now.

???: He is not home you dumbass.

Knuckles turned around and was a bit shocked to see Shadow behind him obviously looking pissed off.

Knuckles: Then where is he?

Shadow: You would not believe me if I told you.

Shadow started to walk away but Knuckles grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Knuckles: You never know what I might believe.

Shadow: Okay Eggman sucked Sonic and Amy to another world with his new weapon.

Knuckles: How do you know?

Shadow: I overheard him ranting on about it and I have seen it in action.

Knuckles: Well we better get them back.

Shadow: I will take care of that.

Shadow brought out the seven chaos emeralds and started to concantrate.

Shadow: Choas Control!

Suddenly Knuckles and Shadow disappeared into oblivion.

Original World

Knuckles and Shadow reappeared in the world Sonic and Amy were in and had appeared outside the village.

Shadow: They are probably in that inn.

Knuckles: How do you know?

Shadow: I can find Sonic even if he is in another world we are rivals but we are friends.

Knuckles nodded and they started off into the town.

At the inn

Knuckles: Hey was there a couple of hedgehogs 1 blue and 1 pink rent a room here.

Innkeeper: Oh you must mean Sonic and Amy the lovebirds. Yeah they are in room 191.

Shadow: Thanks.

Knuckles and Shadow left the lounge and walked up the stairs until they reached a door that had the number 191.

Knuckles: Okay who do you think should knock first me or you?

Shadow: Oh for the love of god let me do it.

Shadow grabbed the knocker and banged it three times and then opened the door.

Knuckles and Shadow: What the?!?!?!?!

Room 191

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(I was sleeping with Amy with my hands around her body and it felt like the best time of our life but then I heard a familiar What the from two people who I did not want to learn about this. Me and Amy poked our heads from under the covers and there they were the most unexpected guests. Knuckles and Shadow.)What are you two doing here?

Knuckles: Okay I guess your date was more of a success than I would have ever guessed.

Amy: How did you know about our date?

Knuckles: Um Sonic told me.

Shadow: Get dressed we are leaving and taking you guys back home.

Ashtin: They can't.

Shadow turned around to see Ashtin at the door.

Shadow: Who are you?

Ashtin: My name is Ashtin and listen even if they left you guys will be in deep trouble.

Sonic: Why?

Ashtin: Because I know what Scourge's next world target is. Your world.

Shadow: Scourge? What is going on?

For about half a hour Ashtin explained what had happened to this world in the past.

Knuckles: Damn that Scourge.

Shadow: Well we don't need the keys if we can warp in there.

Ashtin: You can't Chaos Control won't work. They have a device that cancels any Chaos Control that tries to get in the fortress. I know I have tried.

Shadow: Well looks like we have to tag along huh?

Sonic: It would help.

Knuckles: You bet we would.

Amy: Well now that is over can you guys please get out.

Knuckles and Shadow blushed at what she said and bolted out the door.

Sonic: Thanks Amy.

Amy: No problem Sonic.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek and they both went back to sleep cuddling together happily.


	6. The Discovery

As before I don't own any of the Sonic characters they are owned by Sega.

I do however own Ashtin Yeah so don't take him.

The next morning

Amy's POV

Amy:(I woke up at about 7:00 and Sonic was still asleep so I decided to go for a run and see how fast I could go now. I slipped on my special sweat pants and shirt before I left. To make sure Sonic did not worry I wrote a note on the bathroom door telling him where I was going.)

Other POV

Amy had left the inn and was outside the village when she decided to run to the top of a nearby mountain. She then bolted at an amazing speed and in only 5 minutes she was at the summit. Amazingly she did not even break a sweat and made it all look easy. Just as she decided to get back to the inn a giant falcon appeared out of nowhere. The next second later it swooped down toward Amy with it's talons out stretched ready to rip her prey into shreds. However Amy had noticed the falcon and about the time when the falcon was about to grab her she pulled out her hammer and gave it a thunderous whack on its head. The intensity of the blow was so strong it sent Amy flying 10 yards away and landing at the bottom of the mountain.

Amy's POV

Amy:(Wow I knew I was stronger but not that strong. I didn't even use half of my power but I went flying by the blow I gave to that bird. I think I should try and train some more at night so I can control my strength.)

Other POV

Amy had gotten back on her feet and realized that she was very dirty from landing so she decided to go back to the inn to clean off. After Amy returned to her room Sonic had just woke up.

Sonic: Where did you go Amy?

Amy: Oh just for a walk around the village.

Sonic studied her a moment and was obviously amazed by how dirty she was.

Sonic: Did you run into any trouble?

Amy: Nothing I couldn't handle.

Sonic: Okay I just worry about you sweety.

Amy: Thanks honey.

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and went into the bathroom to take a shower and put on a new outfit.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(I get the feeling she is not telling me something but should I worry? Maybe I should leave her alone about it for now. Maybe she will tell me when the time is right.)

Other POV

The door suddenly knocked.

Sonic's POV:(That's probably Knuckles.)

Other POV

Sure enough when Sonic opened the door Knuckles was standing there with Shadow and Ashtin behind him.

Knuckles: Good morning Sonic.

Sonic: Good morning Knuckle. You sleep okay?

Knuckles: Just fine. You?

Sonic: Pretty well.

Knuckles: Anyways listen we decided that we would leave for Mt. Archemendon at noon to give us sometime to gather some supplies for the road ahead okay?

Sonic: Sure sounds good.

Ashtin: I need to go to a cavern behind the town for a bit but I'll be fine. I will wait for you guys at the inn at noon okay?

Sonic: Sure.

Ashtin then left muttering to himself mysteriously.

Knuckles: Well see you later.

Sonic: Okay.

Knuckles and Shadow left.

Amy came out of the bathroom in her regular dress.

Amy: Do you think we should go and look for some supplies too?

Sonic: Sure after we have breakfast.

Amy: Okay I will start it should not take long.

Sonic: Okay I will go out for a quick run I will be back in about 20 minutes.

Amy: Okay.

Sonic kissed Amy and bolted out the door while Amy started to fix breakfast.

Outside of the town.

Sonic had decided to go up the nearby mountain for his run.(Same one that Amy did). But before he even stared his run he noticed a large falcon carcass about 60 yards away. Sonic went to the body and studied it. It had a large scar that looked like was hit by a hammer but was extremely red. At the impact point there were about 32 broken bones and the neck had taken a large amount of damage.

Sonic: What did this to it?

Sonic then noticed that the scar looked similar to Amy's hammer when she attacked someone but had done a lot more damage than it would do.

Sonic: I wonder if Amy did this. Maybe the falcon tried to hurt her but how did she do this to is and why did she not tell me?

Sonic decided not to bring this up to Amy until she thought she was ready so he decided to go back to the inn.

Inside the room

Sonic opened the door to be astonished at what Amy had made for breakfast. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, waffles, and toast that filled the entire tabletop.

Sonic: Damn!

Amy: I hope you like it.

Sonic then kissed Amy on the cheek and Amy did the same to Sonic.

Sonic sat down and started eating as much as he could.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(The food was awesome. It was by far the best I have ever tasted in a long time. I don't think I could eat it all but it is just so good.)

Amy: You like?

Sonic:(gulped down a piece of bacon) This is the best breakfast I have ever had.

Amy: Only the best for you Sonic.

Sonic: I love you Amy.

Amy: I love you too Sonic.

After about 45 minutes of eating Sonic and Amy finally were full and decided to leave into the village and hope to look around for some supplies.

At the Market Place

Amy: I wonder if Ashtin is all right.

Sonic: He probably knows him.

Sonic put his arm around Amy's shoulder and gave her a serious kiss as Amy returned it.


	7. Ashtin's Task

I just own Ashtin and that is what this Chapter is all about.

In the Cavern

Other POV

Ashtin had entered the cavern cautiously knowing full well that it was full of monsters that Scourge had created.

Ashtin's POV

Ashtin:(This cavern maybe my tomb in the end but I must press forward and find that element pedestal. It is the only way to awaken my sword's full potential. However knowing Scourge he probably had an elite monster guarding it but he must have something here that he could use just in case he needed that pedestal.)

Other POV

Ashtin slowly walked into the first chamber and as soon as he entered the passage behind him suddenly closed by a large stone door. Then a large number of bull like monsters appeared out of the darkness.

Ashtin: Shit they knew I was coming.

One of the monsters who was the alpha male of the pack leaped forward and prepared to tackle Ashtin. However it was much to slow compared to Ashtin as he slashed the beast in half faster than the wind speed of a hurricane. Not only did the slash kill the beast but the air speed produced by the slash cut straight through 2 other beasts in half. In blind fury the rest of the beasts charged at Ashtin but with one horizontal slash the beasts lost their heads and died in vain of their duty.

In response to the death of the final beast the stone doors disappeared and the room revealed a staircase that was hidden in the darkness of the room before. Ashtin followed the staircase to another chamber that held 4 tiles each of a different color. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and the last was orange. The entrance to the next chamber was closed so Ashtin decided that the only way to continue was to solve the puzzle. He realized that each of the tiles represented something but what? Out of the corners of his eye he saw a tablet and it said:

The key you seek is the color you need.  
It is one of wisdom and shows of strength.

Ashtin: It has to be green.

Ashtin stepped on the green tile and the stone door reseeded back to the earth. Ashtin entered the next room which held two passages. One was blocked by a large lock and the other was open but had an aura of evil and danger seeping out. Ashtin reluctantly entered the left passage and just as he entered the large chamber the passage was sealed.

???: You dare to threaten my master!! I will kill you to protect him.

Ashtin: What the!?!?!?!?!?

Out of the darkness of the chamber a large figured appeared. Soon it was completely visible to Ashtin. The beast was a large metallic snake that had to be at least 60 feet long. Its plates radiated a blinding light that dazzled Ashtin for an instant. Then the beast lunged forward with its jaws wide open attempting to engulf Ashtin into its bowls. However Ashtin was able to recover from the light and barely dodged the beast's jaws. Due to the fact that Ashtin was close to the wall the beast collided with it and its fangs were stuck in the stone. Ashtin took this opportunity to counter attack. He began a spin dash and headed toward the snake with his sword's razor sharp edge twirling around his body. Ashtin used his rotation speed to increase the velocity of the sword that nearly doubled its power. Then Ashtin collided with the snake at full force knocking the beast's body to the other side of the chamber and ripping its fangs clean out of its mouth.

Ashtin: Not so tough without you fangs are you?

The snake: You foolish life form. Do you honestly believe that my power has decreased? Think again.

The snake opened its jaw to reveal a large cannon. The cannon started storing up energy and then fired a large energy blast that incinerated anything it came in contact with. Ashtin managed to dodge the blast but was hit by the snake's tail and sent him flying to the stone wall. As he was about to collide with the wall he flipped and with his legs kicked off the wall and was headed high speed at the snake. With his sword at the ready he sliced the Snake in half and cutting through its tough steel hide.

The snake: GRAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

The snake exploded into oblivion and was utterly defeated. After the smoke cleared the stone door opened and Ashtin heard the other stone door open in response to the death of it's master. Then Ashtin looked at the remains of the snake to reveal a small key that looked exactly like the one Ashtin stole from Scourge.

Ashtin: It seems that the entire elite monsters Scourge made also guarded not only the keys but also the element pedestal.

Ashtin picked up the key and exited the chamber and returned to the room that had the locked passage. Ashtin entered the passage that revealed a pedestal with a symbol of fire on it.

Ashtin: This must be the pedestal of fire.

Ashtin then thrusted his sword into the pedestal and almost at once a surge of power flowed through his sword and his body. After a few seconds of this it finally stopped and Ashtin pulled the sword out of the pedestal.

Ashtin: I wonder what the fire...!

At the sound of Ashtin's voice when he said fire his sword burst into flames. Ashtin was so surprised he almost dropped his sword but he realized that he did not burn by the flames and his sword did not melt but he could feel the intensity of the heat.

Ashtin: I wonder how I make it stop.

At Ashtin's words the sword's fire died down and vanished.

Ashtin: Amazing!

Ashtin then stealthed his blade and started his walk to leave the cavern and join with the others.


	8. An Unexpected Guest

Look I am getting tired of saying this so for the rest of the story I do not won Sonic or any other characters except Ashtin. Sega owns Sonic and everyone else.

At the Village

Knuckles's POV

Knuckles:(I was getting really bored with waiting for everyone to show up at the inn even though it was only 10:30. I think I might want to look around the town a bit more before we leave.)

Other POV

Knuckles stood up and left the inn and went to the marketplace to look around.

Knuckles: I wonder if I will find anything good here.

The marketplace was packed with loads of venders and shops as far as the eye could see. Everywhere you looked there was someone trying to swindle a customer into buying some cheap merchandise and most of the time being turned down. Knuckles went deeper into the market and came across an opening where 2 figures. He saw a shadowy character talking to a gems dealer obviously trying to swindle him for a good deal. As the shopkeeper turned the figure down it suddenly grabbed a handful of jewels and flew off to fast for the shopkeeper to stop.

Shopkeeper: Sir please can you stop that thief I will give you any of these jewels for them back.

Knuckles nodded and ran after the figure. Finally after following the figure it suddenly went down an empty alley and Knuckles decided this would be his best oppurtunity to take the thief by surprise. Knuckles jumped and landed on top of the figure and almost at once they both fell to the ground.

???: Get off of me you crazy ass!

Knuckles: Wait a minute I know that voice anywhere.

Knuckles pulled off the figure's black robe to reveal Rouge and the gems she stole clutched tightly to her body.

Knuckles: I knew it the only jewel thief I know of is my good old friend Rouge.

Rouge: Knuckie what are you doing here?

Knuckles: Don't call me that! And I should ask you the same thing.

Rouge: Eggman sent me to this world about 3 weeks ago with his new invention. It annoyed me how he caught me by surprise but that doesn't mean there is treasure here to hunt. What about you?

For the next few minutes Knuckles explained the events that occurred to Sonic and Amy and how he and Shadow came to this world.

Knuckles: So that's the story.

Rouge: Amazing I never thought I would see the day when Sonic finally got together with Amy. I wonder if its possible for me and you to...

Knuckles: Don't push it batgirl.

Rouge: Aww I am only messing with you sugar.

Rouge stood up and gave Knuckles and kiss on the cheek as Knuckles blushed madly.

Knuckles: What was that for?

Rouge: Oh no reason sweetie come on let's go meet up with everyone.

Knuckles: First you're going to give back those jewels.

Rouge: Why their mine now.

Knuckles: Oh I give up with you.

Rouge: Thanks cutie.

Knuckles: Stop calling me that!

Rouge: HAHAHAHA!!

Rouge took Knuckles's arm and pulled him out of the market as he tried to make her let go.

At the Inn

Shadow: Your late slowpoke.

Sonic: Yeah Yeah I was just busy looking around that's all.

Amy and Sonic were each caring 3 bags of supplies that they bought from the nearby vendor.

Knuckles: Hey guys look who the cat dragged in.

Knuckles pointed to Rouge.

Rouge: Hey guys how you all doing. Knuckles told me everything.

Sonic: That's good it makes us save all out more time.

Ashtin emerged from the cavern and was covered in scars and dirt all over his body.

Ashtin: Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting.

Shadow: What happened to you?

Ashtin: Its a long story and I'll tell you later. Anyways I found another key.

Ashtin tossed the key to Sonic who grabbed it and put it with the other key.

Ashtin: Oh and who is this?

Rouge: The name's Rouge Knuckles's girl.

Knuckles: Hey!

Ashtin: Pleasure to meet you.

Sonic: Well now lets get going to Mt. Archemendon.

Ashtin: Okay we should get there in about a day if we keep up the pace and we should probably stop at the village at the base of the mountain before start climbing.

Sonic: Sounds like a plan. Let's go.

Amy: Sonic do you mind if I run for a while?

Sonic: Sure just try to keep up with us.

Amy: I will.

The party then bolted out of the village at a fast speed. Everyone but Rouge was running at a fast speed as Knuckles carried her.

Knuckles: Don't get to comfortable okay.

Rouge: Okay sweetie.

Knuckles: I told you never to call me that.

Everyone but Knuckles laughed at her comment.

Later.

It had been 4 hours since the party had left the village but already Sonic was questioning himself on Amy's new abilities.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(How is it that Amy has suddenly become almost as fast as me in such little amount of time? She even has more endurance than ever before. How did she do it?)

Other POV

The team finally stopped to rest at a small field of grass to catch their breath and eat lunch. While Amy was in the village she had made sandwiches for everyone except for Rouge. Knuckles however reluctantly shared one of his BLTs to Rouge and he regretted doing it because he absolutely loved the sandwich. As everyone started to pack up and continue the earth started to shake violently and everyone turned around to see a large army of robots headed straight for them.

Ashtin: Looks like we are going to have some company.

Shadow: Let's have some fun with them aye Sonic?

Sonic: Sure thing. Hey Amy are you up for this?

Amy:(clutching her hammer) I'll smash those rust buckets into scrap metal.

Knuckles: You up for this Rouge.

Rouge: Sure thing Knuckie I now you will protect me and who knows there might be some treasure they are guarding.

Knuckles: For the last time stop calling me that!

Everyone then rushed into the ranks of the robots prepared to obliterate the army. Sonic was using his spin attack to destroy some of the robots that he first came in contact with. However he ended up being surrounded so he used his blue typhoon to send the robots around him flying into the air and decimating his foes. Sonic looked to see how Amy was doing and was impressed by how she was handling her hammer. She was swinging it at a great speed and made the hammer look like it weighed less than a feather when it really weighed a ton. Everything it came in contact with was obliterated into millions of parts and even once Amy hit an enemy so hard it sent it flying and colliding with all of those who were behind it. Shadow was unimpressed with the army as he should how inferior the robots were to him.

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

Suddenly 5 yellow spears of energy appeared around Shadow and a spilt second later were flying at a high speed through the ranks of the army and destroying every robot they came in contact with.

Knuckles: You okay Rouge.

Rouge: Just fine.

Knuckles and Rouge were surrounded by a large portion of the army.

Knuckles: Looks like we have to break through.

Knuckles then grabbed and ripped out a large piece of earth and hurled it straight at the robots. The earth collided with them and smashed all of the robots into dust. Rouge was using a serious of kicks that destroyed every robot that met her foot.

Ashtin was running straight through to army cutting down anything that stood in his way. Finally he was surrounded and decided it was time to end the stupid battle.

Ashtin: Fire of Ruin!!

Ashtin thrusted his sword into the ground and it burst into flames. Then a large shockwave of fire burst out of the sword and collided with the remaining enemies. All that was hit by the shockwave was incinerated or exploded by the heat of the blast.

After the Battle

The team gathered together and congratulated each other on a job well done.

Shadow: That was almost to easy.

Ashtin: That was the most fun I have had in a long time.

Sonic: You did great Amy.

Amy: Thanks Sonic. No robot made by Robotnik can conquer us when we are together.

Knuckles: You did awesome Rouge.

Rouge: You to sweety. Enough to go out with you?

Knuckles: Don't push it.

Sonic: Well I guess we wasted enough time here lets get back to our mission.

The team then bolted out of the battlefield and made their way to Mt. Archemendon.

At Scourge's Fortress

Scourge: Well, well, well looks like they have gotten stronger already. This is going to be fun.


	9. Hothead Equals Pain for Others

That evening

Sonic and his friends finally arrived at Mt. Archemendon.

Ashtin: We should stay the night at the inn at Bullew City.

Sonic: It would be best for us to rest before tackling that mountain in the morning.

Knuckles: So how are going to arrange the rooms?

Sonic: First lets see if they have any available.

Rouge: I can easily pay for the rooms.

Knuckles: Yeah with those stolen jewels.

Rouge: Hey jewels are jewels Knuckles.

Shadow: We better stop wasting time or they will be sold out before we even get into the inn.

At the Inn

Rouge: How many rooms are open right now?

Innkeeper: 3 rooms each have 2 beds.

Rouge: We will rent them for the night.

Innkeeper: That will be 92 gold coins.

Rouge: Will this cover it?

Rouge pulled out one a small red gem and place it on the counter.

Innkeeper: Y-y-y-yes in fact you all get the luxury suites. But...  
Rouge: But what?

Innkeeper: You see whenever someone rents more than 1 luxury room and there are more than 4 people you all have to draw a room key.

The innkeeper pulled out a box and dumped 6 keys inside.

Innkeeper: I put 2 of keys for every room so you reach your hand inside and pull out your room.

Knuckles: That is just stupid.

Innkeeper: Sorry but its our policy.

Knuckles mumbled a few curse words under his breath but reluctanltly grabbed a key.

Innkeeper: You have room 651.

Next Sonic grabbed a key.

Innkeeper: You have room 235.

Next Ashtin grabbed a key but seemed to be pissed off at the stupidity of the game.

Innkeeper: You have room 769.

Next Amy who was crossing her fingers hoping to get the same as Sonic and Sonic was doing the same.

Innkeeper: You have room 235.

Amy and Sonic: Yes!

Next Shadow pulled out a key but was obviously annoyed.

Innkeeper: You have...

Knuckles's POV

Knuckles:(Please be room 651 I don't want to spend the night in the same room with that bat.)

Other POV

Innkeeper: Room 769.

Knuckles:(Damn)

Innkeeper: Which means you get room 651.

Rouge: Yay!

Everyone left and headed to their rooms while Knuckles was mopping at his bad luck but Rouge then dropped another gem into the innkeeper's hands.

Rouge: Good job.

Innkeeper: Thank you.

Knuckles's POV

Knuckles:(That was way too much of a coincidence. That bat must have bribed that innkeeper while we weren't looking. Well I won't let her have her way with me.)

Other POV

Knuckles snuck out of the inn and stared at the mountain.

Knuckles: Why don't I start climbing now? At least I can keep that girl off my back and can get to the dungeon first.

Knuckles started climbing the mountain using his fists to bash divots so he could climb.

At the Inn

Rouge: Okay Knuckie be nice. Huh?

Rouge noticed that Knuckles was not in the room.

Rouge: Sigh he always avoids me. Now I know how Amy felt when Sonic ran from her. Oh well that means I get the room all to myself.

Rouge laid down and knocked out faster than you could say Knuckles.

Later that night at the Inn in Sonic and Amy's Room

Sonic's POV

Sonic(I tossed and I turned that night as Amy was right beside me sleeping like an angel. But the dream I was having was destroying this precious moment.)

Sonic's Dream

Sonic and Amy were together holding hand in hand running across a field. Suddenly all went dark and Amy was gone. Sonic turned around to see a large wolf that howled in an eerie tone with bloodshot red eyes. Suddenly it started to chase Sonic and even though Sonic ran the beast eventually caught up with him and then it swallowed him whole. Sonic landed in the bowels of the beast that had the smell of rotting flesh everywhere. Then his fur started to change he became more furry and his arms started to grow. His quills were dropped and his boots grew spikes out of nowhere. His hands grew and his nails grew at an astonishing rate. His teeth sharpened and all he could think about was howling to the moon.

Real World

Other POV

Sonic woke up with a jump and fell completely out of bed. Amy woke up at the big thud and laughed at Sonic.

Amy: What is wrong sweetie?

Sonic: I had an odd dream. I was not myself in it.

Amy: Tell me please.

Sonic then retold his dream to her pausing only once to tell her his feelings in the field with her.

Amy: I don't think you will turn into a monster Sonic.

Sonic: Well I am just wondering how I got this dream. Could it be about the future or just the happiness of being with you?

Amy: I hope it is about the happiness Sonic.

Sonic: I do too Amy.

Amy: We should get back to sleep. Well will need the rest for tomorrow.

Sonic: Yeah, goodnight Amy my love.

Amy gave a light kiss on the cheek as Sonic blushed at the kiss.

Amy: Goodnight Sonic my knight in shining armor.

The two hedgehogs cuddled together and about 3 minutes later went back to sleep as Sonic had nothing but pleasant dreams about him and Amy together the rest of the night.

The next morning after Sonic and Amy had a delicious breakfast went down to the lounge to meet everyone before they started their climb.

Sonic: Good morning everyone. Hey were is Knuckles?

Ashtin: I have bad news. He had started the climb last night while we were asleep and he was captured and being held in the dungeon at the summit.

Shadow: Leave it to hot head to get captured and give away our position.

Amy: But why did he start the climb without us?

Rouge: Probably because we were in the same room.

Everyone started at Rouge but then decided not to comment on her response.

Sonic: All right lets get going. TO THE SUMMIT OF MT. ARCHEMENDON!!

Ashtin: Everyone follow me and try to keep up.

Everyone left the inn at high speed to get to the Top and save Knuckles.

Rouge's POV

Rouge:(Hold on Knuckles I will save you)

Other POV

The climb up the mountain was a different difficulty for everyone.  
Rouge was able to fly up ahead and see if she could see the entrance into the mountain. Ashtin climbed up easily only pausing to cut an arm hold so he could continue a few times when he got stuck. Shadow used his shoes and speed to be able to run up the side of the mountain in order to keep an eye on Rouge. Sonic and Amy were another story. Sonic had decided to take it slow so Amy could keep up with him but he was surprised by her upper body strength and endurance that he had a hard time keeping up with Amy.

Amy: Sonic are you really that slow when you're climbing?

Sonic: No it is just I want to behind you in case you fall. I don't want you to get hurt.

Amy: You're so sweet.

Sonic had blushed bright red he nearly made a mistake of grabbing a bad foothold and falling down 450 feet to an early grave.

At the summit

After 3 hours of constant climbing Sonic and Amy finally reached the summit after everyone else had been waiting for a hour.

Shadow: Don't tell me Sonic the Hedgehog is tired from a simple climb.

Sonic: Shut up Shadow.

Shadow: Maybe you should have turned into your super form.

Sonic: I can't I don't have the emeralds.

Shadow: Oh I completely forgot.

Shadow pulled out the seven chaos emeralds and Sonic's face turned from annoyed to piss off.

Sonic: You're telling me that you had them yet you did not tell me and wanted me to climb this mountain?!?!!?

Shadow: I guess so.

Sonic: Shadow I swear I will get you back for this.

Shadow: Whatever.

Rouge: I don't mean to interrupt but don't we need to save Knuckie.

Ashtin: She is right and I have to find the pedestal of the earth.

Amy: Well let's stop this dilly dalling and lets go.

Ashtin: Let's keep our guard up in the Earth Caverns you don't know what Scourge and Robotnik put in there.

Sonic nodded in agreement and the party raced into the caverns to confront the evil within.


	10. Troubles in the Cavern

Inside the Earth Cavern

Sonic and Amy held each other hand in hand as they entered the cavern and almost immediately felt a shiver down their quills as they had felt the death feeling in the cavern.

Amy: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Shadow: Don't get a cold shoulder on us now. It is just little dark that's all.

Ashtin: No this place is crawling with Scourge's monsters he made with Robotnik to make sure no one could get into his fortress.

Shadow: Well it should not be that hard since we have the chaos emeralds it should be a piece of cake.

Sonic stared angrily at Shadow due to the fact he had just told him a little while ago that he could have used them to get at the summit in much less time than they did.

Ashtin: I don't know if it was such a good idea bringing them you know since Scourge has a super form as well.

Shadow was about to make a comment when Rouge butted in.

Rouge: Can't we just stop and focus at the task at hand. Saving Knuckie.

???: I told you never to call me that.

Everyone turned around to see Knuckles limping from another corridor covered in bruises, cuts, and open wounds.

Rouge: Knuckie stop struggling to walk your going to hurt yourself.

Rouge flew to Knuckles and tended to his wounds.

Sonic: What happened to you?

Knuckles: How can I explain it? Well there was this wolf thing that is about half way through the dungeon I'd say and that thing had told me I was nothing compared to his superior himself so I tried to fight the damn thing but it was too fast for me to hurt and gave me a good beating.

Sonic: Too fast for you means it is as fast as a snail.

Sonic then snickered as Knuckles face turned red in anger.

Knuckles: Laugh it up and you'll have your ass ripped right off by it.

Then Sonic realized his dream and started a cold icy sweat.

Knuckles: What is your problem?

Sonic: Oh nothing hey Amy can I talk to you in private for a moment?

Amy and Sonic left the cavern to outside for a moment.

Amy: What's wrong?

Sonic: This thing that Knuckles has described sounds just like the thing I dreamt about.

Amy: I hope it is not but either way we should be careful right?

Sonic: Yeah thanks Amy.

Amy gave a little smile and gave him a little peek on the cheek.

Amy: I will always help if you need.

Sonic: I will keep that in mind. Come on lets get back with the others.

Amy nodded in agreement and they both returned to the caverns to see that Shadow was missing.

Sonic: Hey where is faker?

Amy: Sonic.

Sonic: What?

Amy: Don't call him that.

Sonic: But he is not here.

Amy: Still.

Sonic: Okay sorry.

Ashtin: Shadow went to the first chamber to make sure it is all clear.

Shadow from the next chamber down: Aggh I could use some help here.

Ashtin: We are on our way!! Rouge you look after Knuckles he is too injured to fight right now.

Rouge: Ok.

Knuckles: I am not too injured. I can still... AGGH

Rouge had given Knuckles a quick karate chop to knock him out cold before he could try to get up.

Rouge: I will take him back down to the inn. You guys be careful now okay.

Sonic: Don't worry about us.

Rouge then nodded and carried Knuckles out of the caverns as Ashtin, Sonic, and Amy ran down into the next chamber to help out Shadow.

Shadow was surrounded by what looked like large snails that were on fire that spit out fireballs at him. He managed to defeat 3 but there were still 12 left and he had run out of ideas.

Sonic: Shadow hold on.

Sonic started to ready a spin dash.

Shadow: No don't!

But it was too late Sonic blasted at the snails at hypersonic speed but as he collided with one of them he flew out of his spin dash and landed on the ground covered in small burns.

Shadow: You idiot I all ready tried that.

Sonic: Well you could have told me pal before I did it. So how did you kill them?

Shadow turned around toward the snails to explain but before he could get out a word they all we dead. Amy and Ashtin had killed them while Sonic and Shadow were arguing with each other.

Ashtin: You guys certainly don't know how to mind your surroundings huh?

Amy: That is a bit much Ashtin but they do argue with each other like brothers.

Shadow and Sonic looked berserk at Amy's comment but calmed down so they would not start anymore trouble.

Shadow: Well if that was the first chamber then this is going to be fun.

Sonic: Yeah this will be better than fighting those annoying robots. I am going to enjoy this.

Amy sighed but she nodded and Ashtin snickered at their responses.

Shadow's POV

Shadow:(I am the ultimate life form yet this place has a stench of a smell that even makes me quiver. If it was not for Ashtin and Amy we probably would not be as far as we are now. I cannot help but get the feeling that there is a secret here that I don't believe I will find out on my own.)

Other POV

The Second Chamber of the Cavern was the largest room anyone has ever seen. The chamber was about 587 feet long and over 4 stories high. There were 8 different chambers that connected to this room and it was pretty obvious that the team would spend all out of time in this chamber just trying to figure out how to get to the next chamber they needed. The bats were hanging at the top and there were so many you could not even see the ceiling itself.

Ashtin: We better avoid the upper levels for now and stay quite or else we would be in some major trouble.

The party looked around and spotted two different passages leading out of the chamber at the ground level.

Shadow: We should split up me and Ashtin will take the left chamber while you and Amy take the right.

Sonic: Nodded his head in complete agreement knowing that if they fought more of those fire slugs that they would need at least either Amy or Ashtin to take care of them.

The party split up and both entered their chamber of choice.

Shadow and Ashtin

The chamber that they had entered had a large lake that had formed over thousands of years of dripping water. On the other side was the entrance to the next chamber but the only thing stopping them from running across the lake was that there was a large metal axe that swung left to right at a fast pace. They would have to time their runs perfectly in order to get across because they each knew that the other could not swim.

Shadow: I will go first.

Ashtin was a bit shocked that he wanted to go first but he stepped back letting Shadow have enough room to get enough speed to run across the lake. After a few seconds of preparing his run Shadow blasted at full speed across the lake making sure not to collide with the axe and be decapitated. As he neared the axe Shadow slowed down a tad bit but not enough to lose his foothold on the water. Success Shadow just barely avoided the razor sharp axe blade and soared to the next passage to stop for Ashtin. Ashtin did not have as good of luck as Shadow for he was about to collide with the axe so he had no other choice but to jump from there to the ledge were Shadow was which was about 41 yards away. Once he jumped he knew he would be short by a yard or two and was about to collide with the water when Shadow caught Ashtin just barely and was able to pull him to safety.

Shadow: Your reckless you know that?

Ashtin: (gasping for breath) Yeah well your not much different.

They both snickered and followed the passage to their next challenge.

Sonic and Amy

Other POV

Sonic and Amy had entered their chamber and almost immediately they were ambushed by a large lizard that had armor plating around it. Its speed was so unpredictable that it grabbed Sonic with its jaw with such incredible speed Sonic just barely dodged it but it was able to change its direction at the last moment toward Amy. Luckily Amy was ready and gave the lizard a good whack with her hammer and sent it flying to the other side of the chamber. At impact the monster was dazed and some of its armor came off. Then it recovered and its speed nearly doubled and was able to grabbed Sonic with its jaws and started to crush him.

Sonic: Aggh

Sonic's body was steadily being crushed together by the force of the bite and even though he tried to punch the lizard's eyes to blind it he could not lift his arms enough to put enough force to even inflict any damage. However lucky for Sonic Amy rushed toward the lizard and crushed it with one good strike on the head with an incredible force that smashed it's skull.

Amy: Are you alright Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah I am just fine thanks Amy.

Sonic gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek and Amy giggled with embarrassment.

Amy: Anytime Sonic.

Amy then returned the quick peck with a serious kiss to Sonic and he was a bit surprised by this but returned the kiss almost immediately. Finally after about 30 seconds they finally broke.

Sonic: We better get going.

Amy nodded in agreement as the headed down the next passage.

Shadow and Ashtin

Shadow: This could be a problem.

The next chamber that Shadow and Ashtin entered was filled with small beasts with small razor sharp teeth. Although they were weak alone together they could eat Ashtin and Shadow alive in a few seconds but luckily they were all asleep.

Ashtin:(whispering) Shadow we need to get around them as quietly as possible or else we are going to be their next meal.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement and looked around the chamber. There were a few gaps around the chamber where there were no small creatures laying down but the problem was that the chamber was so large it would be extremely difficult to not wake them all up and go to an early grave.

Shadow: Just watch your step.

Shadow and Ashtin were slowly creeping along the chamber through the beast's nest doing their best not to wake them. A few times they nearly did but the beast simply turned over and continued sleeping. Finally after about 20 minutes of creeping along they were finally at the exit of the chamber.

Shadow: Finally!

Ashtin: Shut up if you...

But it was too late Shadow had awoken the leader of the nest and it made a loud shrilling sound and suddenly all the beasts were wide awake and pissed off that they were awaken.

Shadow: I suggest we...

Ashtin: RUN!!!!

Shadow and Ashtin bolted don the small passage as a flood of the creatures were submerging the path behind them. The pack was very fast and was slowly gaining ground on Shadow and Ashtin.

Ashtin: Let's hope we can lose these things in the next chamber huh?

Shadow nodded and was obviously shaking violently and the shrieking sound that the pack was making behind them.

Ashtin: There a platform.

Shadow and Ashtin were fleeing the swarm of monsters when they saw the next chamber. A floating platform surrounded by lava.

Shadow: Are you crazy? We will never make it.

Ashtin: It is either that or eaten alive.

Shadow closed his mouth and was nervous as the approached the end of the passage.

Ashtin: JUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashtin and Shadow leaped high in the air and was flying for a few seconds. They were a bit short of the platform but they were able to grab hold of the edge just barely. After they caught themselves they looked back and saw the swarm fall in to the sea of fire and were burned alive. They both pulled themselves up and lay on the ground huffing and puffing.

Ashtin: If you ever do that again I will break your legs.

Shadow: If you ever suggest going left again I will break your neck.

After a few minutes they stood up and looked at their surroundings. There was only 2 ways out the way they came and a closed off one. Suddenly there was a rumble from the lava and a large dragon emerged from the fiery depths.

Shadow: Oh fantastic just when we lose one problem another pops right up.

Ashtin: Why?

Shadow: Hey the Chaos Emeralds are gone!

Ashtin: What did you drop them you dumbass?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Shadow: No but someone must have taken them but who?

Ashtin: Well looks like we don't have time to find out now.


	11. Battle of the Wolf

Sonic and Amy

Sonic and Amy entered the next chamber and looked out to the distance. The chamber had a gaping hole that stretched about 1000 feet across and seemed to go on forever. On the other side was a small ledge that had the next passage they needed to get to.

Amy: Sonic how are we going to get over there we can't jump our way across.

Sonic: Don't worry I got something from Shadow a while back.

Sonic pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds and Amy gasped in response.

Amy: How did you get them from Shadow?

Sonic: Oh when the poor sap wasn't looking I took them and made sure he would not try to trick me again.

Amy: Well you better use them huh?

Sonic: Yeah but I have been wondering something for a long time now.

Amy: What?

Sonic: Well you know how you always say how handsome I look in super form.

Amy blushed madly at the image of Super Sonic and his bright yellow body.

Amy: Yeah.

Sonic: Well I have been wondering if you could have a super form.

Amy jumped at Sonic's response and was a bit taken back.

Amy: So you want me to try.

Sonic: If you really want to.

Amy: Okay I guess.

Sonic and Amy then held their hands and began to concentrate as the emeralds started to circle around them. Their quills started to stand up in response to the power they were feeling from the emeralds. Finally they both at the same time turned into their super forms. Sonic stared at Amy and his jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief. She was absolutely gorgeous. The way her quills stood up and how her body shined like the sun he could not even imagine anything more beautiful than her. Amy then turned around and they both were blushing intensely at each other both absolutely stunned by the other's appearance. Finally Sonic broke the silence.

Sonic: W-Well l-lets g-get going.

Amy smiled in response as they both flew off across the pit and off through the next passage.

Shadow and Ashtin

Shadow: We are in deep shit.

Ashtin: You can say that again.

The dragon looked famished and stared at both of its prey with extreme interest. Suddenly it lunged straight at Shadow and he was just able to jump into the air and dodge its fangs.

Ashtin: If you waited a second longer you would be hedgehog steak.

Shadow: Shut up just find a way to hurt that damn thing.

Then the dragon roared and spewed a stream of fire at Ashtin who did not have time to duck. So he pulled out his sword and it made contact with the intense flames. The sword absorbed all the flames and then suddenly shot them back at ten times the force. It was so powerful Ashtin was knocked backwards to the ground as the flames hammered the dragon. The beast roared in pain and submerged itself back into the sea of flames.

Shadow: How the fuck did you do that?

Ashtin: I did not do anything I just blocked it with my sword then all of a sudden bam.

Shadow: Just keep doing it I will get his attention.

Ashtin: Be careful or you will be fried hedgehog.

Shadow gave Ashtin a thumbs up as the dragon emerged again from the fiery depths from below. Then the dragon launched an intense flame that burned everything it got near it. Luckily Shadow dodged the flames and right behind him Ashtin had his sword ready. Just as before the sword absorbed the intense heat and then roared the flames back at its original maker. The flames hit the target dead on and in agony the dragon screamed. It twisted and turned in the air and it was starting to burn itself.  
Shadow pulled his arms back and one of them touched Ashtin's blade.  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!!

Shadow launched a barrage of spears that astonishingly turned into absolute fire and than they bolted toward the dragon and collided with it. The dragon then was incinterated and its remains fell into the fiery depths below.

Ashtin: How did you do that?

Shadow: All I did was touched your blade and I felt a rush of heat flow through my body.

Ashtin: Somehow you were able to copy the abilities of my sword every time you touch it and I think you can control this power whenever you want.

Shadow: Now that is rockin.

Ashtin: nodded and pointed at the passage that was sealed. The door disappeared into oblivion and showed a new passage to be explored.

Shadow: Shall we?

Ashtin: Lets.

The two hedgehogs ran through the passage at high speeds leaving the fiery lake behind.

Sonic and Amy

Finally the next chamber was visible. The light they both shined from their bodies illuminated the room. Suddenly there was a roar and Sonic's eyes widened at the sound. It was the same from his dream and then suddenly there the figure was. It was a large cyber wolf with its fangs dripping with a mysterious green solution.

Sonic: That is the figure in my dream. Whatever you do Amy don't let it bite you.

Amy: Got it.

Amy pulled out her hammer which astonishingly was also shining a bright yellow and had more than doubled in size.

Sonic: Let's get him.

The wolf roared in response and charge at our lovers as they charged in a counterattack.

The epic battle had begun.

The giant wolf was able to knock Sonic across the room with little effort and Amy's counterattack with her hammer had little effect against the monstrosity. As the beast raised its claws to slash Amy Sonic blasted his way toward it and collided with the beast. It was knocked back a little but then countered so quickly Sonic had no time to dodge it. However Amy had smashed the beast as it was almost ready to inflict damage to Sonic. The impact from Amy's hammer sent the metal wolf hurling through the air and colliding with the wall. Sonic then did a spin attack at hyper speed and collided with the monster while it was still in the air. The collision had sent the metal beast through the wall. However the monster was not done yet. It grabbed Amy with its claws and opened its mouth wide to engulf Amy in its dark cold bowels. Amy tried her best to break free by hammering the claws of the wolf but its endurance to the pain was incredible that it did not even react to the blows.

Sonic: NO!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic blasted forward and through the beast's mouth while grabbing Amy. Then the beast fell over with a gapping hole in its mouth and then exploded.

Sonic: Argh!

Sonic dropped to the ground hard in terrible pain and was covering Amy making sure she would not get hurt. Then Amy looked at Sonic and gasped. He had a large cut that he had gotten from the beasts teeth from saving her that were dripping in some kind of solution.

Amy: Sonic are you alright?

Sonic: It's just a scratch Argh!

Amy then bent down and gave Sonic a deep kiss and Sonic's wound started to disappear. After about 2 minutes they finally broke and Amy was shocked at how Sonic's wound had quickly healed.

Sonic: Thanks Amy.

Sonic then gave Amy a serious kiss as she was surprised but returned it. Then they turned back to tier normal forms but continued to kiss and hug.

Sonic and Amy finally stood up each supporting each other and blushing madly as they walked across the chamber down to the next passage.

???: Well its about time.

Amy and Sonic looked up to see Ashtin and Shadow standing at the entrance to the next passage.

Shadow: Sonic did you take the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic held them out and grinned.

Sonic: Yeah.

Shadow then tried to lunge at Sonic but Ashtin got him in an arm lock.

Ashtin: Calm down.

Shadow: That punk did not have to take them without telling me I will kill him.

The next moment later Amy knocked Shadow in the back of the head with her hammer and he slumped to the ground knocked out.

Ashtin: Good thing you did that or he never would have calmed down but we should wait for him to wake up.

Everyone agreed and waited about an hour until finally Shadow came to his senses.

Shadow:(clutching his head) Who the hell did that?

Amy: Me I would be happy to do it again if you did not learn your lesson.

Shadow: That's not necessary.

Ashtin: I sense a great evil in the next chamber though we should get prepared for a difficult battle.

They all nodded and transformed into their super forms. Ashtin however held his blade up and he changed into his super form after his blade changed shape. It had doubled in size and looked like it weighed more than a ton but he wielded it like it was nothing as his gold aura surrounded him. Then the hedgehogs blasted there way down to the their next dark challenge that was waiting for them.


	12. Saving the Day

The final chamber was full of blowing wind and full of a never ending desert.

Sonic: Is this it?

Shadow: Well I am utterly disappointed.

Amy: I have got a bad feeling.

Ashtin: I don't think we are alone.

Suddenly the earth under their feet rumbled and out of it burst 4 metallic giant centipedes that jumped out of the sand like dolphins.

Shadow: Now that is what I am talking about.

Ashtin: Watch out don't let its claws crush you or your screwed.

The 4 hedgehogs nodded to each other and burst to the closest beast that was not fighting one of them already.

Sonic was trying to spin dash through his beast but its hide was to hard to break through as he flew through the air from recioling from its side. Amy was not doing any better nor Shadow for thier attacks were deflected right off their hides.

Amy: We can't get through!

Ashtin however had not attacked the monster yet. After a few minutes of studying the beast he finally attacked. He wielded his large blade and slashed right at the beasts head. He was expecting a hard impact but it was smooth and the beast reacted by screeching in agony.

Ashtin: The head is its weak spot!

Sonic reacted to this news by doing his spin dash only this time aimed at its head. After a few seconds of waiting for the beast to surface he blasted his way toward its head. Boom. Sonic blasted straight though its body and exited through its head. The beast screeched and went back down into the sand and then exploded.

Sonic: That's one down.

Amy had been hammering her beast in its head multiple times. Finally she used all her strength and smashed the beast so hard its head came off and in response exploded. She was about to be caught in the blast when Sonic zipped by and grabbed Amy. He carried her away from the blast she clung on him and he did not mind.

Shadow summoned multiple fire chaos spears and let them fly at his beast. After many hit its head it incinerated and the body fell to the ground motionless.

Ashtin had used many complex sword strokes onto the monstrosity and all of them cut straight through its hide. The beast was desperate and lunged at Ashtin but he threw his sword and it impacted the beast's head with the blade and then it exploded. His blade flew out of the blast and caught the handle with ease as he grinned.

Shadow: Well that was pretty easy.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and then the cave started to collapse.

Sonic: We have got to get out of here.

Ashtin: Not without the pedestal.

Ashtin ran over to the nearby pedestal and thrusted his sword into it. All of a sudden a powerful surge of power flowed through his body and then ended all at once. Ashtin pulled the blade out and grabbed the key that laid beside it.

Ashtin: Now we can go.

The 4 hedgehogs were bolting through the cavern in a race against time before the cavern would collapse on top of them. They dodged boulders that fell from the ceiling and monsters that popped out of nowhere. Finally they blasted out of the entrance and almost at once the top of the mountain collapsed to reveal a volcanoes. The magma inside was seeping over and they had decided to try and save the town before all the citizens were burned alive. They all turned into their super forms and made a square around the top of the volcanoes.

Everyone: Chaos Control!!

The entire mountain then was warped into a large vortex and disappeared into oblivion.

At the Town

All the inhabitants of the town were screaming and cheering the hedgehogs' names.

Crowd: Sonic! Amy! Shadow! Ashtin!

They all walked through the town toward the inn waving to their spectators and pausing to give an autograph or two. Finally after 30 minutes of being in the mob of fans they finally arrived at the inn.

Innkeeper: You heroes have helped us so much the least I can do is give you a free 2 days in your rooms here.

Sonic: Thanks. Hey did Rouge come in recently.

Innkeeper: Why yes she is in here room treating a badly scared red echidna.

Sonic: Thanks. Let's go check up on knucklehead.

Everyone but Amy laughed as she gave Sonic a stern look but all walked toward Rouge's room.


	13. A Date Turned Dark

Sonic and his friends entered Rouge's room to find her looking over Knuckles and taking care of his wounds.

Rouge: Hey guys how was it?

Sonic: Success.

Sonic held up the key he received from the caverns.

Rouge: Bye the commotion it sounds like you saved the town in the process.

Sonic: Naturally.

Rouge then turned around and focused her attention on Knuckles.

Amy: How is he doing?

Rouge: Better ask him.

Knuckles: Ughh can you guys keep it down?

Everyone gathered around Knuckles all looking at him or giving him comfort.

Sonic: Hey knucklehead you feeling better yet?

Knuckles: If I could move I would bash your head through that wall.

Sonic: Well looks like his personality hasn't changed.

Knuckles: So what did I miss?

Sonic and Shadow told their story about the cavern only pausing to let the other take over.

Knuckles: Hahaha I probably should have told you Shadow had the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic reacted by pounding his fist onto Knuckle's chest.

Knuckles: Oww.

Rouge then gave Sonic a quick kick and sent him flying across the room and hammered onto the wall.

Rouge: Don't hurt him he is bad enough as is.

Sonic: Okay gotcha.

Amy: Well we should get back to our rooms later.

They all waved to Rouge and Knuckles as they left.

Knuckles: Thanks I feel even better than before.

Rouge than giggled and blushed at Knuckles comment.

Rouge: Anytime.

Knuckles then pulled himself up and gave a little peek on Rouge's cheek. Rouge then blushed and gave Knuckle's a death hug.

Knuckles: Aggh Rouge I am still hurt remember.

Rouge: Sorry.

Knuckles: Its okay.

In Sonic and Amy's room

As soon as Sonic entered his room he fell down on his bed and fell asleep like a rock in a split second. Amy smiled at Sonic decided to take a nap as well. She then got into her bed and went to sleep after their newest adventure experience.

Later that day

Sonic woke up after a few hours of sleeping. Then Sonic crossed the room and gave Amy small kiss on her check as she slowly opened her eyes.

Sonic: Did you have good nap?

Amy nodded in response and returned the kiss.

Sonic: You want to go out tomorrow?

Amy's face brightened in response to Sonic's question.

Amy: Of course.

Sonic then kissed Amy.

Sonic: How about at 8?

Amy: Sure.

That night

Sonic was tossing in turning as he had another nightmare as the night before only this time it was more vivid.

Sonic's Dream

He was that thing again with his body full of fur and his teeth as sharp as his nails. He was hunched and was running on all fours through the field. Suddenly he spotted an army of Scourge's robots marching toward him. He was so enraged by this sight that he charged straight into the heart of the army. His arms thrashed and bashed everything they came in contact with turning the robots into scrap metal. He was absolutely berserk and mindlessly swinging his arms at his foes. Finally after the destruction of the robots he looked up and gazed at the full moon. Then he howled in victory into the starry night.

That Morning

Sonic jumped out of bed at once and made a loud thud.

Amy:Grmm

Amy tossed at the sound but was still asleep as she just turned to her side. Sonic stood up and looked outside it was still dark and he guessed it was about 7. He sat back down on his bed and flipped on the TV to the news were he wide eyed at the story that was being reported.

Reporter: Late last night sources tell us that a small army of Scourge's robots were marching toward the town for unknown reasons however something attacked the army and all that remains are scraps of the robot army.

A picture of the wreckage then appeared on the screen and Sonic's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in astonishment. There was a large pile of robot parts that were ripped apart and it was almost sickening to him. Sonic then flipped the TV off and started pacing.

Sonic:(Is it possible that maybe my dream was not a dream? Or maybe this is all a coincidence?)

Sonic then shook his head vigorously.

Sonic:(Nah it can't be besides I feel just fine. I need to calm down maybe it is because I am jumpy about my date with Amy later. Still I can't get the feeling that something more is going on here.)

Sonic then turned around to see Amy start to wake up slowly.

Amy: (Yawning) Good Morning Sonic. Did you sleep well?

Sonic:( I can't tell her about my dream I don't want to worry her.) I am just fine.

Amy: That's good to hear.

Amy then jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take her morning shower. After 5 minutes Amy came out with her normal red dress on with her red and white boots.

Amy: Lovely morning sunrise huh?

The sun was just barely coming over the nearby mountains and was radiating a beautiful spectacle of orange and gold colors that made the sky shine.

Sonic: Yeah.

Later after Sonic and Amy ate breakfast they exited the inn to look around the town for a while.

Amy: I wonder where the others are?

Sonic: Well Rouge is still looking after Knuckles, Shadow went off to train at the nearby archery range for some reason, and Ashtin went off shopping for something he said that would help protect him.

Amy: Well that's good that almost everyone is enjoying the town today.

Sonic: Yeah. Hey Amy listen I am going to go out and explore the town a little without you for a while to plan our date.

Amy: Okay!

Sonic: I will back by 4.

Sonic: Then speed off as Amy went the other way to a nearby dress store.

Sonic's POV

Sonic:(Now where to go on a date with Amy lets see. Well I guess I should take her out to the best place to eat around here and hope to get a reservation if I have to.)

Other POV

Sonic then stopped running and gazed at the restaurant that towered in front of him. It was a fancy Italian restaurant and he was impressed.

Sonic: I wonder how good they are.

Nearby Townsman: You must be kidding. This place is the best restaurant in this half of the planet.

Sonic: Then this will do perfectly.

Sonic entered the restaurant and noticed that they were not seating people due to they only served dinner.

Waiter: Good day sir I suppose you want a reservation?

Sonic: Yes please.

Waiter: Number in the party.

Sonic: Just 2.

Waiter: Name please.

Sonic: Sonic.

The waiter's eyes then grew large at Sonic's response.

Waiter: So you're Sonic. Well it is a pleasure to meet you. Normally you would have to wait a month to get in but because you saved us all I can squeeze you in today.

Sonic: Thanks.

Waiter: Would you like a private table?

Sonic: If it's not much of a trouble.

Waiter: Oh of course its not. So what time will you be planning on being here?

Sonic: About 8.

Waiter: 8 it is then thank you very much.

Sonic then left the restaurant grinning at his good luck.

Sonic: Well I guess being a hero has its perks.

With Amy

Amy bought a new dress for her date with Sonic and had it in a large black plastic bag so he could not see it until their date.

Amy:(giggling to herself) Oh Sonic will definitely be surprised by my new dress. It took me forever to pick it out.

Amy then skipped her way back to the inn to hide her dress till the date.

7:45 that evening.

Sonic was sitting on his bed and was patiently waiting for Amy. He had decided for the first time in his life to wear a black suit and matching dress pants for this special occasion.

Sonic: Hey Amy are you done yet?

Amy: Almost.

Sonic then stood up and walked over to the nearby mirror and examined himself. His teeth were pearly white, he put on his cologne to make sure he smelled nice, his shoes were shinned spotlessly, and he even had taken a shower which to his surprise was not that bad. Finally he nodded in approval that he was ready as he grabbed his brown wallet.

Ding Dong the nearby clock chimed.

Sonic: Okay Amy its 8 and time for our date.

Amy: Okay.

Amy then quickly came out of the bathroom and flipped the lights off before Sonic had a chance to get a good look at her.

Sonic: Hey what was that for?

Amy:(giggling) I want my dress to be a surprise.

Sonic: Oh come on Amy I bet you look great.

The lights the clicked back on and Sonic's nose exploded with blood. Amy was in a shimmering red dress with matching red shoes that glimmered brightly and it exposed her sexy legs to their full potential.

Amy: Well what do you think?

Sonic:(recovering from his nose bleed) You are the best thing I probably will ever see in my life. Words cannot even describe how gorgeous you look.

Amy:(giggling) Oh stop it Sonic. You look great yourself.

Sonic: Well then you ready to go.

Amy nodded in response as Sonic opened the door.

Sonic: Ladies first.

Amy then left the room with Sonic right behind her as they walked to the restaurant.

As they were walking along many of the town's people stopped in their tracks and stared at the two with incredible awe.

Then one of the townsmen covered his eyes as he screamed.

Townsman: Aggh my eyes are burning I cannot look at such a beautiful couple it hurts!

At the restaurant

Waiter: Good evening sir do you have a reservation?

Sonic: The name is Sonic.

Waiter: Oh yes Sonic you have a private table. This way please.

The waiter led them to a gorgeous room that sparkled brightly white from the chandelier above. It was a bit small but had complete privacy and had a small table with a candle on the center of the tabletop.

Sonic and Amy sat down opposite of each other in very comfortable red chairs.

Waiter: What would you like to drink?

Amy: I will have a glass of ice tea please.

Sonic: I will have the same.

The waiter then gave them each a menu and left.

Sonic: So what will you have Amy?

Amy: Oh I don't know everything looks so good I don't know where to begin.

After a few minutes of waiting the waiter knocked on the door and entered with 2 ice teas.

Waiter: Here you go.

The waiter placed each of the teas in front of Sonic and Amy.

Waiter: Now what will you all be having this fine evening?

Sonic: I think I will have some of your spaghetti.

Amy: I will have the same.

The waiter then left with their menus and orders on his white notepad.

Amy: Sonic this place is fantastic how did you get a reservation?

Sonic: Well it seems even here people give us perks when we save there town.

Amy: Well that is good for us.

For the next few minutes they sat waiting for their food chatting away about life and other things. Finally the waiter knocked on the door and entered with 2 large plates of spaghetti that was still sizzling hot.

Waiter: There we go two spaghettis.

The waiter placed the two spaghetti plates in front of each of the famished hedgehogs.

Waiter: Well enjoy. If you need anything just ring the bell.

Sonic: Thank you.

The waiter then left Sonic and Amy alone.

Amy: Boy does this look good.

Sonic: You sure said it lets dig in before it gets cold.

Sonic and Amy both grabbed there forks and ate there spaghetti for several minutes only pausing to take a slurp of their tea. Finally the massive piles of spaghetti on both plates were licked clean.

Sonic: Boy that was incredible.

Amy: I don't think I could even think about desert.

Sonic: Me neither.

Amy: Sonic you have a little bit of tomato sauce on the side of your mouth.

Sonic: Oh thanks Amy.

Amy: No I'll get it.

Amy then leaned forward and licked the tomato sauce gently off of Sonic's face as he reacted by licking some sauce off of her face as well.

After that they back down in their chairs and giggled at what they just did.

Sonic: This has been the best date I have ever had.

Amy: I don't think anything could ruin this.

Suddenly the wall burst open and a purple figure when flying to the other wall and collided with it.

Sonic: Ashtin what happened?

Ashtin: Get out of here now.

Sonic: Why?

???: Because of me.

Sonic and Amy both turned around and gazed at a mysterious black figure and gasped. It had the same shape as Ashtin and held a sword that gleamed dark red.

Ashtin was huffing and puffing trying to recover from his last impact with the wall.

Sonic: Who are?

???: (In a murderous bloodthirsty tone) I am the true darkness of this world. I am the one that wields the blade that lusts for blood and destruction.

Suddenly the dark figure raised his red crimson blade into the air and a second later a shrill screech came from it. Then the figure walked forward into the light of the room and his appearance shocked Sonic and Amy. He had the same figure as Ashtin only his skin was completely black with not a single patch of another color. His teeth were as sharp as daggers as he menacingly smiled. Then his eyes (if you would call them that) were blood shot crimson red with absolutely no pupils. He looked like he was possessed by a demon of untold evil. His glance felt like you were being shot by a cold bullet and was plunging into your skin making it unbearable to look at him.

Ashtin started to get up and then held his sword in fighting position ready to fight till his last breath even if he was gawking up blood.

Ashtin: Come on.

The black hedgehog laughed to himself slightly as he also held his blade out in an identical stance as Ashtin.

???: Lets end this now.

Both of the hedgehogs jumped into the air and swung their swords at each other simultaneously and there swords clashed with each other. Sparks flew as the swords continued to clash rapidly and the sky started to shine brightly as the fight grew on. Each of the hedgehogs not giving the other an inch and grunting that their attacks were always the same. Finally both of them landed on the grounded huffing and puffing.

Ashtin: Its time to end this now.

???: No I will let you live for now.

The black hedgehog then stealthed his crimson blade and then a dark hole of mysterious black substance appeared underneath him. The substance then crawled up his body and started to engulf the hedgehog in the darkness.

Ashtin: No!

Ashtin quickly tried to slash at his foe before the darkness engulfed him but it was too late. The dark substance engulfed the hedgehog and then pulled him down through the earth into oblivion.

Ashtin: Damn it!

Ashtin then dropped his sword and then fell down toward the ground in exhaustion as a severe cut was opened and blood seared out. Everything started to get dizzy and he could not stand but he was caught by Sonic.

Sonic: Who was that?

Ashtin: He is... no was my twin brother.

Sonic: Was?

Ashtin: He submitted himself to the darkness and then he is the figure that stood in front of us. That sword he has is the sword that brings destruction and it has a hunger. It hungers death and it grows stronger with each life that it steals away.

Sonic: What?

Ashtin then closed his eyes and Sonic checked his pulse.

Amy gasped at Ashtin as he looked dead.

Amy: Is he?

Sonic: No but I think he is in a coma. Come on lets take him back to the inn.

Sonic carried Ashtin down the town clutching Ashtin as he still held his sword tightly as Amy followed crying at her friend.


	14. Ashtin's Past

Ashtin was grumbling as awoke from his coma. He had no idea how long he was out or where he was. He wanted to stand up but his body throbbed with pain and refused his command. He strained himself as looked around the room. He realized he was back at the inn and guessed that he may not had been out that long. Suddenly the door opened and at the doorway stood Sonic and Amy.

Sonic: Well look who decided to wake up.

Ashtin: Glad to be up. Ugh how long was I out?

Amy: About 12 hours. We brought you as quickly as possible to our room so you could rest.

Sonic and Amy then walked over to the front of the bed and stood in front of Ashtin.

Sonic: How are you feeling?

Ashtin: Just terrible my body has been throbbing really bad.

Amy: Just try to relax.

Ashtin nodded.

Sonic: So exactly what happened last night?

Ashtin: You saw the whole thing. I got my but whooped by what was my twin brother.

Sonic: Ashtin listen I know what happened last night but I need to understand why it happened.

Ashtin: You wouldn't understand.

Amy: Try us.

Ashtin looked up and saw that Sonic and Amy were both giving him stern looks.

Ashtin: Sigh okay but listen what we say in this room stays in this room. Okay?

Sonic and Amy both looked at each other.

Sonic: Depends on what you say.

Ashtin: Okay listen before you understand you need to learn about my past.

Sonic and Amy sat on the other bed and gave their full attention to Ashtin as he spoke.

Ashtin: You know that this world is all mostly ruled by one kingdom right?

Sonic and Amy both nodded in unison.

Ashtin: Well I came another kingdom that used to be in this world.

Sonic and Amy's eyes both widened in interest at Ashtin's words.

Amy: What happened to it?

Ashtin: It was destroyed a while back about 2 years ago.

Amy then gasped in shock as Sonic was now leaning forward slightly not wanting to miss anything Ashtin was telling them.

Ashtin: But before then I was a about 13 when I met the princess of my kingdom and almost immediately we became very close. You could even say we had deep feelings for each other but her father made it so we could never be together.

Amy was now almost at tears at what he had just said.

Amy: Can you describe her?

Ashtin: She was absolutely beautiful. She looked a lot like you but she was a yellow and she did not wield a hammer like you do. She wields a mace and was very deadly with it yet elegant. Anyways the only way for us to be together was for me to be a knight and serve my kingdom. However I was not old enough for I could only be one at age 17 and had to do a heroic deed. So I did the same as you did Amy when you wished to grow older. I wished and then I was older but still felt the same for her. So I went back to the castle to try and become a knight when it fell under attack by raiders. The castle was burning and nearly engulfed in flames. You could hear the screams of women and children as they were being slaughtered one by one. The streets were pouring blood and it was a horrible sight.

Amy was now almost crying in pity at what he described.

Sonic: So how did you survive?

Ashtin: Well our most sacred sword was held in our temple that we worshipped. According to legends when the kingdom was in chaos a hero would be able to wield the Blade of Essences and save the kingdom.

Ashtin looked down at his sword and clutched it tightly.

Ashtin: So I ran as fast as I could to the temple and pulled the blade out of the barrier that made it so only the chosen hero could wield. Then I fought the raiders and one by one I slain the army. Finally I reached the castle and the princess and the king were corned by the leader of the raiders. I fought him valiantly and was able to defeat him. Then after we rebuilt our kingdom I was made not a knight but a guardian to the princess. I was able to freely able to spend time with her and love her as we were happy for a time.

Sonic: What happened next?

Ashtin took a deep breath.

Ashtin: Then my twin brother who was jealous of me gave him self to the darkness and in return he became that monster you saw me fight last night. That blade he wielded was a blade of pure evil that grew stronger with every thing he destroyed with it. He stormed the kingdom and killed everyone in it. Luckily me and the princess were out in the woods when we saw this happen. The princess and I rushed to the castle to find it engulfed in flames. We entered the castle and we got separated as I confronted my twin. Even though I fought to almost my last breath he defeated me. I somehow survived but no one else did and I believed that for a long time.

Amy was now crying very hard Sonic comforted her in his chest.

Ashtin: However after I ended up at the nearby village I learned that there was one other that survived the attack. When I heard this my heart told me that it was the princess was the one. I was so happy that she escaped and that she was alright. So I went to search for her and on my travels I learned why I could not defeat my twin. It was because the blade lost its powers when I pulled it out of the barrier. The only way to awaken its powers again is to place it in the nature barriers until it has been restored to its former glory and that my twin had teamed up with Scourge. So then I swore to myself that I would awaken the blade to its former glory, kill my twin, and find my love.

Ashtin then stood out of the bed in pain but was enduring it. Sonic and Amy got up and tried to get Ashtin to sit back down.

Ashtin: I will find her. I will find her.

Then Ashtin felt to the ground in exhaustion and went to sleep. Sonic then lifted him up and place him back on the bed.

Sonic: Don't worry Ashtin you will find her and we will help you defeat your brother.

Amy:(tears still in eyes) We should not tell the others.

Sonic: Yeah let's keep this to ourselves.


	15. A Three Way Mirror

Ashtin finally woke up again after collapsing on the floor about 2 hours ago. He felt a lot better and decided to try and stand up again. He slid his legs off the edge of the bed and sat up slowly. He felt a tingle of pain but it was definitely not as bad as it was before. The placed his feet off the ground and stood up and he was relieved to find out there was not as much pain doing it then he thought there would be. He smiled and then he turned around when he heard the door open. Amy came in the door following by Sonic close by. They each were holding shopping bags with food in them and looked surprised to see Ashtin moving again so soon.

Sonic: Well looks like you are making some progress huh?

Ashtin: Yeah well it still hurts a bit.

Amy: Well at least you won't collapse again for awhile.

Sonic and Amy then placed their shopping bags on the counter and then they both sat on the opposite bed of Ashtin.

Amy: Ashtin I feel so sorry for what you have went through in the past.

Sonic: Yeah man you certainly have had a tough life.

Ashtin: Yeah well I was not finished.

Sonic and Amy now looked at Ashtin with even more interest than ever before.

Ashtin: Listen I have a very important secret to tell both of you. You cannot tell any other soul about what I am about to tell you.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other for a second then nodded in agreement.

Ashtin: First I have to ask both of you where have you lived most of your lives?

Sonic: Well we mostly lived on this planet for almost all our lives.

Ashtin: Do you both know where you were born?

Amy and Sonic both looked confused and thought about it for a moment.

Amy: You know I think we were born on this planet but I have always felt odd about it.

Sonic: Same here.

Ashtin then took a deep breath.

Ashtin: Listen well you two were not born on this planet.

Sonic and Amy's eyes were now fixed tightly on Ashtin.

Ashtin: In fact you were born on the planet your present homes are.

Sonic: How can that be?

Ashtin: That is because your parents home world was in fact not this one but yours. They both were there at different times and never knew either one of the existance of the other persons parents. So in other words Sonic's parents never encountered Amy's parents. But your true home world is not this one. Sonic you know Scourge is your anti-self correct and Amy you know Rosy is your anti-self as well.

They both nodded at the same time.

Ashtin: Well you see Scourge's world, your world, and this world are connected in a way. You see one is of evil, one of good, and one balanced with good and evil. You see each living being on your world has an anti-self who lives on Scourge's world. Now Sonic did you know you that another "Sonic" exists like Scourge?

Sonic was now stunned at what Ashtin just told him.

Sonic: Oh great another faker.

Ashtin: No no this one is not of evil but quite the opposite he is of pure good. You see you and Amy are rare neutral characters. Your actions and feelings are all pure good but you also have a dark side hidden within you. You see neutrals normally use both of there sides inside them equally in their life but you rarely show your dark sides. The only times you do is only a small amount of the darkness inside you. But when you are in a sudden and unforgivable rage it takes you over making you stronger but it listens to your good side and makes sure it only uses that rage toward what is hurting you. Like how Sonic turned into Dark Sonic when he fought Scourge that is what I mean by him controlling that rage. You can as well Amy.

Amy and Sonic thought about what Ashtin said for a moment and let it sink in and realized it all made sense.

Ashtin: Now then this world was full of people that had no darkness in them but good when they were born and Scourge's world the opposite everyone had no good in them when they were born. However that can change on both worlds as people can that are born here can turn dark rather quickly if they let there good go and vis versa for Scourge's world but this is very rare to happen. Of course the best example of this is my twin brother. He was the one person I looked up to but his jealousy lead him to turn into that monster. What happens though when a good person changes his opposite simultaneously changes as well. However because my brother turned to the darkness so much that he absorbed his normal dark self and in doing so killed his good self in the process. I order to defeat him we need to find some more help.

Amy: Maybe our light personalities will help.

Ashtin: Oh they will and I am most certain who your light sides are.

Sonic: Who?

Ashtin: I am 100% certain that Amy's light self is in fact the princess the reason why is that every time I look at her I see the princess as well. Also she sounds and looks very similar to Amy.

Sonic: Makes sense but what about my light side?

Ashtin then lightly chuckled to himself.

Ashtin: I thought about that for a long time and then finally I realized there is only one person that your light side could be.

Sonic: Who?

Ashtin: Isn't it obvious? Think hard about someone you know that is similar to you that you have just met.

Sonic thought for a moment and nothing came to his mind so he shrugged.

Ashtin:( smiling) It's me!!

Sonic's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief and Amy covered her mouth trying not to shriek in surprise.

Ashtin: If you don't believe me then explain how we are both laid back, how we both put our lives on the line to save the ones we care about, and how we cherish our friends.

Sonic now realized Ashtin was right. They were and it was true. Ashtin was his light side the one that was opposite of Scourge and similar to him.


	16. Finding His Happiness

Sonic: Well looks like our plan has been settled then.

Ashtin: What do you mean?

Sonic: Here is the plan 1st we find the princess,2nd we get the rest of those keys, and finally we go and beat the snot out of Scourge and your brother.

Amy: We should tell the guys the change of plans.

Ashtin: Actually... They are not here anymore.

Amy: Say What?!?!?!

Ashtin: Don't worry they are back on your home planet. You see me and Shadow were about to check up on Rouge and Knuckles when my brother ambushed me. Shadow could not help me so I told him to get Rouge and Knuckles and warp back home. He did not listen to me at first but after he got the crap beat out of him by my brother he went to Rouge and Knuckles and warped them out of there.

Sonic: Wait how could he without the Chaos Emeralds?

Ashtin: Whoops I forgot to tell you Shadow took the emeralds back from you while we were in town right after we saved the town.

Sonic: That damn faker!

Amy: Calm down Sonic.

Sonic: But how are we going to change into our super forms?

Ashtin: Well all we need to do is find a purest emerald.

Sonic: A what?

Ashtin: A Purest Emerald is like a Chaos Emerald only difference instead of being full of half good and half dark energy like a Chaos Emerald a Purest Emerald contains pure light energy which has even more power than a Chaos Emerald. It should have enough power to turn us into our super forms.

Amy: But where can we get one?

Ashtin went silent for a moment to ponder about Amy's question when he jumped up in delight.

Ashtin: The princess once told me that the emblem she always wore around her neck had a mysterious light energy that always glowed brightly. It had to have been a Purest Emerald I just know it.

Sonic: So where should we start looking?

Ashtin: If I had an idea I would have found her by know.

Amy: Why don't we start by looking around the region where we are now I bet we will find her soon.

Ashtin then folded his arms and closed his eyes. He was in deep thought.

Ashtin: It wouldn't hurt if we did that but we need to be careful not to run into my brother until we get all the keys.

Amy: Yeah I really don't want to run into him anytime soon.

Sonic: Well I think we should start by spreading out around the area and searching. We should try not to get lost though or else that would only increase our chances of running into your brother. If it starts getting dark we need to meet back here as soon as possible till daybreak.

Ashtin: Sounds good to me.

Amy: I will go with Sonic.

Ashtin: Yeah it would be best for you to stay together.

Sonic: Well let's stop dilly dallying and go.

Ashtin: You forgot idiot I am hurt. I can't run in this condition.

Sonic: Oh sorry I guess my impatience got the better of my mind.

Amy: We will start the search in the morning.

Ashtin: Yeah listen I think I can walk so I will go to my room.

Amy: Okay.

Ashtin slowly limped his way of the bed and left Sonic and Amy alone.

Ashtin:(Don't worry princess I will find you. I promise.)

A week later

Ashtin was blazing at a speed he never be for achieved in his entire life yet he did not care. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Finding the princess. He had searched with Sonic and Amy for a week now and they still had no luck but he could not say he was surprised. He had looked for 2 years for her and he could not find her either. His mind was telling him to give up but his heart was telling him not to. He had decided to keep searching even if he would die before he found her. Then suddenly he heard loud shriek for help nearby and quickly went to the source. There he saw 4 wolf bandits towering over a figure that was covered by a black robe and their face concealed.

Bandits: Give us all your treasure or we will rip your heart out.

The bandits then pulled out their concealed knives that were dripping in blood and started laughing.

Ashtin (from a far): Now that's no way to treat a stranger.

The turned around to where Ashtin was but he had disappeared and reappeared behind of the bandits.

Ashtin: Come on I bet I could beat you all with my bare hands.

Enraged by Ashtin's comment the bandit recklessly swung his knife toward Ashtin's head but before the blade even came close to Ashtin he gave the bandit a good punch in his gut. The bandit then fell to the ground in pain as the other three bandits turned around and were astonished by how quickly Ashtin dealt with their partner.

Bandits: Get him.

Another bandit lunged toward Ashtin but he jumped into the air and unable to stop himself the bandit collided face first with a tree. Ashtin then landed feet first on top of the bandit's head so hard that the bandit fell down by the force of the landing.

Ashtin: This is getting annoying.

Ashtin then pulled out his sword and at his command it burst into flames. The rest of the bandits then shrieked loudly in response to the sword and bolted as fast as they could away from Ashtin.

Ashtin: Well that was too easy.

Ashtin then stealthed his blade and approached the mysterious figure.

Ashtin: Looks like this is your lucky day.

???:(in a deep tone) Thank you.

Ashtin's ear twitched in response to the figure's voice and knew that the figure was trying its best to cover up it's voice but he knew exactly who the figure was. Ashtin kneeled in front of the figure and it was shocked at what he was doing.

Ashtin: Please forgive me for loosing you... Princess.

The figure was utterly shocked at what Ashtin said and put both of its hands on Ashtin's shoulders.

Ashtin then rose to his feet and pulled the figure's hood back to reveal the princess's face and her eyes in tears. Ashtin's eyes started watering that he finally found her as he hugged her as much as he could and she returned it.

The Princess: Ashtin...

Ashtin: Oh Rosella I thought I lost you forever.

Ashtin held Rosella closer to his body as he stared into her sapphire eyes. Then their lips touched and they both kissed passionately as they were so happy to see each other again. All the pain Ashtin had melted away as they continued to kiss and hold her tight to his body. His eyes were watery with complete happiness as Rosella was as well. After several minutes they finally broke and wiped each others' tears away from there eyes.

Ashtin: I will never leave your side again.

Rosella: I know you won't.

They kissed again and after they broke they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ashtin: Come on I found some people that will help us.

Rosella nodded as Ashtin picked her up in bridal style and held her tightly making sure he would not drop her. Ashtin then bolted toward the inn where Sonic and Amy were and where he could be in happiness again.

________________________________________________________________________

I own Rosella and Ashtin. Everyone else is owned by Sega.


	17. The Beast is Discovered

It was about time for Ashtin to return to the inn after looking for the princess. Sonic and Amy were watching TV with their shoes off after a long day of looking and running around with no success.

Amy: Ashtin should be back soon.

Sonic: Yeah he is probably walking up the stairs right now as we speak.

Amy: I sure hope we can find the princess soon.

Sonic: Well for all we know Ashtin might have found her.

Amy: I know it's possible but he has looked for 2 years and I really don't think we will find her.

Sonic then leaned toward Amy and kissed her on her forehead.

Sonic: When you're in love you do crazy things.

Amy: Yeah.

Amy then scouted over to Sonic as he wrapped his arms around her and was gently kissing Amy's neck.

Amy: Oh Sonic stop it tickles.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door as Sonic stopped kissing Amy.

Sonic: The door is open!

Ashtin then opened the door with a big smile on his face that almost made Amy giggle.

Sonic: Why are you so happy?

Ashtin: Guess.

Sonic: You beat some idiot up.

Ashtin: Not even close.

Ashtin stepped aside and Sonic nearly tripped at what he saw.

Ashtin: I found her!

Sonic then studied the princess for a moment and realized how Ashtin thought she looked like Amy. She had the same figure as Amy but she was a little bit taller and instead of pink her fur was a bright yellow. Her eyes were also blue like Ashtin's and she had a very similar hair style as Amy but her quills reached her shoulder blades in the back. Finally instead of the classic red dress Amy always wore the princess instead wore a completely white dress that shinned brightly.

Sonic: She definitely looks related to Amy.

Rosella: Ashtin who are they?

Sonic: I am Sonic The Hedgehog.

Amy: I am Amy Rose his girlfriend.

Rosella: It is a pleasure to meet you both. Sonic you look a lot like Ashtin. Are you related to him?

Ashtin: He is my neutral side and Amy is yours.

Rosella: They are not supposed to know.

Ashtin: Do not worry I trust them with my life.

Sonic: Listen we want you to help us find a way to stop Scourge. But in order to do that we need you come with us and find the keys so we can get into his castle.

Ashtin: Also my brother is working with Scourge.

Rosella: He is not your brother anymore.

Ashtin: Your right my real brother was murdered by him.

Rosella: We must find the pedestals and restore the Sword of Essences if you want to kill him.

Sonic: Well we get to kill 2 birds with one stone because so far almost all the keys we found are held by the monster that guards the pedestals.

Amy: Well it is getting late so why don't we get some sleep and start the search tomorrow.

Ashtin: Yes there is a time when even the bravest must rest.

Rosella: I will stay with Ashtin okay we have much to talk about.

Amy: Okay goodnight.

Rosella: Goodnight and thank you again.

With that Ashtin and Rosella left holding hands.

Sonic: Rosella sure is pretty no wonder Ashtin loves her.

Amy: You mean she is prettier than me.

Amy was giving Sonic a stern and angry face.

Sonic: Nah she was pretty but compared to you she is just a regular flower while you are a beautiful rose.

Amy was now blushing madly.

Amy: Oh Sonic.

Sonic then gave Amy a serious kiss and then broke.

Sonic: And your definitely sweeter then she is.

Sonic: Hey Amy I was wondering do you want to take a walk with me tonight?

Amy: Of course I would.

Sonic and Amy left the inn quietly so they would not disturb Ashtin or Rosella. After about five minutes of walking outside they came to a large clearing where they were completely alone.

Amy: It sure is beautiful out tonight.

Sonic: Not as beautiful as you.

Amy was now blushing all over completely embarrassed by what Sonic said.

Amy: Oh Sonic I know you don't mean that.

Sonic: But I do with all my heart.

Amy: Well I have the same feelings toward you.

Sonic: I know.

They both then laid down on the soft grass and gazed up at the night sky. The moon was covered by the few clouds that roomed the sky.

Amy: Sonic do you think we are destined to be together?

Sonic: Of course Amy.

Sonic now was very close to Amy and was almost touching her lips. Until the moon came out of the clouds and shined directly on him.

Sonic: Urgh Agh!

Sonic was trembling with pain and fell back away from Amy. His hands were around his head as he screamed in pain.

Amy: Sonic what's wrong?

Sonic: I...I don't know AGH!

Amy now gasped in horror at what was happening to Sonic.

His quills were lowering and his fur started to grow and change darker. His gloves were ripped apart by his growth of his hands and nails. His shoes grew spikes at the bottom and his arms were growing in size rapidly. His teeth started to sharpen and they looked as sharp as daggers. Finally Sonic howled as his transformation concluded.

Amy: Sonic what happened to you?

Sonic: (In a deeper beastly voice) Amy run. I am a monster. I know you won't love me anymore because of what is happening to me. So run before I lose myself.

Amy then clutched Sonic's chest tightly in tears.

Amy: No I won't leave you. I will help you even if you look different. I don't care your still you and that is what I feel in love with.

Sonic: Amy.

Sonic then hugged Amy even closer to his body as he howled at the moon and then they asleep cuddling one another as their tears fell.

In Ashtin's Room

Ashtin had decided to not ask Rosella about the last 2 years until she had finished taking her shower. Questions were buzzing around his mind like a swarm of rabid bees. He was about ready to go to sleep when he heard the bathroom door open. Rosella had a bright white towel around her body and her hair was dripping wet.

Rosella: You seem troubled is anything wrong.

Ashtin: I was just wondering why did you not stay at the village for me.

Rosella had a sad face and sat down on the bed next to Ashtin.

Rosella: To tell you the truth I heard your brother was looking for me and I was afraid if you found me so would he. I just did not want you to get hurt again.

Ashtin: But you have no idea the pain I felt when I thought you were dead. I felt sad and I almost thought I failed my duty and my life had no more meaning.

Rosella: I am sorry Ashtin. I felt complete sorrow leaving my knight alone.

Ashtin: I am not a knight or a guardian anymore.

Rosella: What?

Ashtin: I am only going to protect you and love you for the rest of my life. Our kingdom maybe gone but that doesn't mean that we cannot be together.

Rosella: You're right I am no longer a princess. I am just your lover.

Rosella then inched herself closer to Ashtin until her lips nearly touched his. Then they kissed and they kissed for so long their lips started to numb. Their tongues danced with each other in a forbidden dance of love. Finally they broke as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ashtin: I have missed that feeling of being kissed by you for so long.

Rosella: I have as well.

Ashtin and Rosella then cuddled together as Ashtin stroked Rosella's yellow quills. He had missed this feeling and now he feels whole again.

The Next Day

That morning Ashtin was in such a good mood he decided to surprise Sonic and Amy with a trip to the nearby diner.

Ashtin: Hey lovebirds you want...

Ashtin noticed that Sonic and Amy were not in their room.

Ashtin: Huh I wonder where they are?

So Ashtin decided to go for his morning run. After a good twenty minutes of running he noticed Sonic and Amy were cuddled together in the nearby open field.

Ashtin: I was wondering were you two were.

Amy and Sonic turned around and seemed to have a concerned faces.

Ashtin: What's wrong?

Amy: Last night Sonic turned into a monster.

Ashtin: What?

Sonic: I turned into a cross between a werewolf and hedgehog.

Amy: It all started after he got bitten by that metal wolf and that solution that entered your body must have done something to you.

Ashtin: This all shows that you turn into a werehog.

Sonic: A werehog?

Ashtin: Yes a mythical beast cross breed between a werewolf and hedgehog it is said they have immense strength and able to stretch their arms to long lengths.

Sonic: Is there a way to reverse this?

Ashtin: Maybe when my blade has awakened fully it should be able to counter act the solution that has merged with your DNA. Luckily you should only transform on full moon nights. But that does not mean this is all bad news.

Sonic: How is this good?

Ashtin: Your power will make you extremely strong and the increased senses will make it easier to track down enemies that may try to ambush us. As long as you can keep your mind over the beast you will be fine.

Amy: Well that is good to hear.

Ashtin: Come on I was wondering if you guys wanted to stop by the diner so we can discuss our plans about the next possible key location.

The three hedgehogs then blasted past the speed of sound back to the town were Rosella was waiting.


	18. Water Scuffle

At the Diner

Rosella was sitting at the nearest table when Ashtin, Sonic, and Amy walked in.

Rosella: Hey guys over here.

Everyone sat down at the table Ashtin next to Rosella and Sonic next to Amy. They all looked at the nearby menus deciding what to order.

Waiter: Hi what would you like to have for refreshments?

Ashtin: I will have a coffee.

Rosella: I will have the same.

Sonic: I will have an orange juice.

Amy: I will have some grape juice.

Waiter: I will be right back with your drinks.

The waiter left hurrying behind the double doors. A few minutes later she came back out with everyone's' drinks and gave them to the respected customers.

Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Ashtin: Yes I will have the biscuit and gravy combo.

Waiter: How would you like your eggs?

Ashtin: Over medium.

Rosella: I will have the same.

Sonic: I will have 2 waffles with sausage on the side.

Amy: I will have 2 strawberry pancakes with hash browns.

The waiter wrote down their orders on her notepad as she picked up their menus. The waiter returned to the back room to wait on their orders.

Sonic: So do we know where the next dungeon possibly is located?

Rosella: I discovered that there is a dungeon at the bottom of Never Lake.

Sonic's quills stood up at the mention of water.

Sonic: You mean we will have to swim to the entrance.

Rosella: Oh don't worry you probably won't have to go into the water itself.

Sonic: How?

Ashtin: It is at the bottom and we just have to find a way to drain the lake.

Amy: Well then that means that you won't have to worry about drowning.

Sonic: I still don't know.

A few moments later the waiter came out of the back room with their orders and placed in front of them.

Waiter: If you want anything else just ask.

The waiter left as they all looked hungrily at their food.

After a few moments of silence as everyone was busy eating.

Ashtin: This food is really good.

Sonic: Yeah it's nice to have a breakfast like this.

After everyone finished their food and paid the bill everyone left the diner.

Ashtin: We should start our trip to Never Lake tomorrow because we are low on supplies.

Rosella: Also I need some new clothes.

Amy: I will go shopping with you and Ashtin and Sonic you guys go get some supplies.

Amy grabbed Rosella and bolted toward the nearby clothing store.

Sonic: Well I guess we should go get the supplies now.

Ashtin and Sonic started to walk toward the nearby grocery store.

After a few hours of shopping Sonic and Ashtin left the store carrying a few supplies in their new book bags they bought so they could store the supplies without being slowed down.

Sonic: It was a good idea to buy these book bags or else we would be carrying these supplies everywhere we go.

Ashtin: Yeah anyways see you at the inn.

Ashtin walked off toward the inn with the rest of the supplies while Sonic decided to wait for Amy outside the clothing store.

2 hours later

Amy and Rosella came out of the store with 3 dresses in their plastic bags and Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently.

Sonic: What took you so long?

Amy: It always takes a long time when you are shopping for clothes.

Sonic rolled his eyes in response to Amy's answer. He always believed that girls took to long shopping for clothes and it drove him crazy waiting for them.

Rosella: Sonic are you okay?

Sonic's brain snapped out of his deep thought and returned back to the world.

Sonic: Yeah I just got carried away in thought.

Rosella: Okay. Amy I will meet you back at the inn.

Rosella started skipping merrily toward the inn with a big grin on her face.

Amy: So Sonic will you be okay that the next dungeon is at the bottom of Never Lake where we first met.

Sonic: As long as I don't get wet I will be just fine.

Amy: Well sooner or later you need to learn how to swim or else Eggman will expose you to your weakness in full force.

Sonic: I will be fine. If I start to drown I know you will help me back up.

Amy: Yeah well I won't always be by your side to help you.

Sonic: Please I don't want to think of my life without you.

Amy: Neither do I.

The two hedgehogs stared into each other's eyes before walking back to the inn hand in hand.

The next day

Sonic got up early to stretch himself and make sure he would be ready for the long run ahead. About 30 minutes later Amy woke up a bit groggy but gave Sonic a small peck on the cheek.

Amy: Good morning.

Sonic then returned the kiss with one on Amy's sweet rosy lips.

Sonic: Good morning.

Amy then blushed and walked into the bathroom. A minute later you could hear the showerhead running as she took her morning shower. After about five minutes Amy had came out of the bathroom with her new red dress on, her quills brushed, and dripping wet.

Amy: Sonic I have been wondering why have you not liked taking a shower?

Sonic: I don't like the feeling of water all over my body.

Amy sat down next to Sonic as he put his arm around her.

Amy: But if you take a hot shower it helps you relax.

Sonic always did want to find new ways to relax. He even tried to sleep on a rock once and that did not end to well for his back.

Amy: You really should give it a chance. You might actually feel better about water.

Amy stared into Sonic with her piercing emerald eyes. They nearly always made Sonic do something he never thought he would ever do. Finally Sonic's will power failed him.

Sonic: Alright just stop staring at me like that.

Amy blinked her eyes and gave Sonic a shy smile. Sonic then stood up and walked into the bathroom dragging his feet along. As he entered the bathroom Amy jumped from the bed and locked the door behind him. Sonic started banging on the door.

Sonic: Amy unlock this door now!

Amy: Not until you take a shower.

Sonic: This is not fair.

Amy: I am just making sure you will keep your word. I do not completely trust you.

Sonic sighed at his bad luck of being tricked. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he slipped off his gloves. He looked at the showerhead like it was a sea serpent about to strike him.

Sonic: Come on Sonic. It is just water. Your not afraid of a simple shower are you? If you are then you are a coward.

Sonic slowly walked into the shower and pulled the curtain in front of him just in case Amy decided to come in and make sure he took a shower. His hand slowly started toward the water knob and slowly turned it. Immediately cold water shot out of the shower head and made contact with Sonic's back.

Sonic: Yeow!

Sonic leaped into the air as he felt the freezing water contact his back. He quickly turned the knob until it was a little more then half way turned. Immediately a nice warm feeling came to his back as he completely forgot what had just happened. He felt so relaxed by the water that he nearly forgot what he was doing. He then noticed a foul smell and realized that it was his negligence of cleaning himself was the source of the foul odor. He quickly grabbed the shampoo and lathered it on his head. He felt even more relaxed as he massaged his head with the shampoo. He felt like he did not have a care in the world. After rinsing the soap off his quills he started soaping his screaming body. Soon he had finished his shower and was about to walk out when he heard a familiar giggle from the other side of the curtain. He poked his head out and was immediately greeted by Amy's smiling face.

Sonic: Amy can't I get some privacy.

Amy: I just had to make sure you were taking your shower. But I did not think you would do it without much of a fight.

Sonic: Yeah well I have realized that I need to do it a bit more.

Now Amy had a huge smile on her face.

Amy: Maybe next time we can take a shower together.

Sonic was now blushing madly all over his face. The image of Amy's naked body in the same shower as him made his nose burst in blood. Amy was now laughing hard and tears were coming down her eyes at Sonic's reaction. After a few minutes she finally stopped laughing.

Amy: You should have seen your face.

Sonic: Stop toying with me.

Amy: You know I did not mean it.

Amy started walking out of the bathroom when she paused at the door.

Amy: Or was I?

Amy had a large grin on her face as she left the bathroom leaving Sonic standing in the shower in utter disbelief at what Amy said. Finally he got his mind together and stepped out of the shower. After he dried himself off with a light blue towel he slipped on his gloves and shoes and exited the bathroom. Amy was smiling and sitting on the end of her bed. After Sonic sat down next to her she took a good whiff of her hero.

Amy: Now you smell nice. You smell just like lilac.

Sonic: Stop teasing me Amy.

Amy now had both of her arms around Sonic's torso. She started lightly touching Sonic and they started inching closer and closer to each other. Right when they were about to kiss they stopped as they heard the door knocked.

Amy: Oh why now?

Amy was made but calmed down and answered the door. Ashtin and Rosella were there waiting in the door way.

Ashtin: You ready to go?

Sonic: I guess.

Ashtin took a good whiff of Sonic with his nose.

Ashtin: Amazing. I can actually stand to be around you now that you don't stink.

Sonic: Shut up.

Ashtin: How long has it been since you took a shower?

Sonic: 2 minutes you ago you dim wad.

Ashtin: Well anyways you all ready to go?

Amy: Sure.

Sonic grabbed the supplies and grabbed Amy in bridal style as Ashtin did the same to Rosella. Then the two broke the sound barrier racing toward Never Lake.


	19. Leviathan's Lair

Sonic, Amy, Ashtin, and Rosella finally reached Never Lake after a 3 hour run. They had stopped to eat lunch about 30 minutes before they arrived. After gazzing out at the lake memories flooded Sonic's mind of his last in counter with Metal Sonic some years back. He remembered how he had taken Amy captive and it was the first time he ever met the love struck hedgehog and look what has happened now. He had fallen in love with her and now was happy but he had a mission to complete. He had no regrets in spending the rest of his life with Amy. Now the ironic thing is that the next thing he is looking for is where this may have all started.

Sonic: So how are going to get to the dungeon. If you have not noticed I can't swim.

Ashtin: You are kidding right?

Sonic: No I don't like the water.

Rosella: Well that's one difference between you two.

Amy: And what is that?

Rosella: Ashtin loves the water.

Ashtin: I usually solve most of my problems just going for a swim.

Sonic: Well that is not me. Anyways how are we going to reach it if it is at the bottom of the lake?

Ashtin: Leave that to me.

Ashtin then dove into the lake and started to swim to the bottom.

Amy: Will he be okay?

Rosella: You don't know Ashtin. He has once stayed underwater for over an hour without coming out for air. Sometimes he goes into a trance were he becomes "one with the water." When he reaches that state it is tough to snap him out of it. He will be okay.

Amy: Hey Sonic do you remember the last time you came here? You know when Metal captured me.

Sonic: I don't think I will ever forget that day.

???: And you should not.

The unknown voice behind Sonic was so familiar that he knew who it was before he even turned around and faced it.

Sonic: Metal.

There he was Metal Sonic who was you could say a cheap attempt to look like Sonic. It would be impossible to mistake him for Metal.

Amy: What do you want?

Metal Sonic: Just wondering if the rumors were true. That Sonic and Amy Rose returned after 3 years of absence.

Sonic: I bet you also wanted to have a tussle with me huh?

Metal Sonic: No I have no reason to. I have been out of the job after Robotnik teamed up with Scourge. I am not in the mood to fight with you right now. But I have come to warn you that Scourge has placed a terrible trap inside the dungeon just for you.

Sonic: Well Uh thanks for you worrying about me I guess.

Amy: Why are you worrying about Sonic?

Metal: Because if it kills Sonic then what point would there be for my existence? I will be the only one to kill Sonic.

Sonic: Oh now I feel much better. Thanks Metal.

Metal: Well I will see you later.

With that Metal blasted off the ground and flew to the south.

Sonic: Well that was weird.

Amy: Yeah.

Then there was suddenly a large rumble under their feet as they stumbled. Then there was a sound of water rushing somewhere else. They quickly looked down into the lake to see it start to empty in a large hole at the bottom. After all the water emptied Ashtin was at the bottom giving a thumbs up sign to Sonic.

Sonic: Good job.

Sonic, Amy, and Rosella jumped to the bottom of the emptied lake and examined the landscape. It was full of smooth rocks and cliffs that would make it difficult to climb out.

Sonic: How did you make that large hole?

Ashtin: I found a winding tunnel below it that emptied into a cavern. The ceiling that connected the surface to the tunnel was about to give way anyways so I just cut it a little and boom instant drain and empty lake.

Sonic: So where is the entrance?

Rosella: Over there.

Rosella was pointing at a small dark tunnel that was on the other side of the emptied lake.

Amy: Let's go!

Amy grabbed Sonic by the hand and zipped to the entrance as Ashtin walked behind them with Rosella laughing.

Once Sonic entered the dungeon he almost lost consciousness. They were at the top level of a large room that was 3/4 of the way full of water. He noticed that there were 3 different doors here. One was on the other end of the chamber on another platform that was locked tight. The other two were underwater. One was unlocked while the other was not. He realized that he would have to swim to the next chamber and possibly a lot more and that sent chills down his spine.

Amy: Are you going to be okay Sonic?

Sonic: Y..Y..Yeah no problem.

He tried to give her his trademark smile and thumbs up but his mouth was twitching vigorously. Amy frowned at his failed attempt to make her feel better.

Amy: You don't seem to have your usual positive attitude.

Sonic: Its just that the whole place is full of water and I will be just dead weight holding us down. I can't swim.

Rosella and Ashtin now entered the dungeon and they both looked at Sonic with puzzled faces. Then they saw the chamber and realized why he was so down.

Ashtin: Don't worry Sonic. I am sure you won't drown. The water is not really that bad.

Rosella: I am sure you will be just fine.

Sonic: Yeah but I will probably slow us down.

Amy now slapped Sonic across the face and had an absolute rageful face on.

Amy: You are not acting like Sonic The Hedgehog. The famous hero would never back down from a challenge when it is to help others. Stop being so negative.

Sonic was still surprised that Amy slapped him but he realized that Amy was right. Pouting and being sad won't help them get back home.

Sonic: You're right Amy sorry.

Amy: I am sorry I slapped you Sonic.

Sonic: Nah I deserved it. I think that actually woke me up from my negative mind set.

Amy: Anyways listen I will help you swim okay. I am pretty good at it and if you get into trouble I will help you out okay?

Sonic: Yeah.

Amy: Now before we get into the water listen to me well. Never and I repeat never panic when swimming. If you start to panic it will make you use up your air more quickly and only get you into a worse situation.

Sonic: Got it no panicking.

Amy: Good now just stay close to me and we will be just fine.

Ashtin: Well at least now that he will have a person watching over him I think it will make things a lot easier.

Rosella: Yeah its best that we stick together.

Ashtin: Well if we continue to talk we are getting further from the next key and element pedestal so lets go.

Ashtin then jumped in to the water as Rosella followed him. Amy then held tight to Sonic's hand as they both jumped into the water. Sonic kept a tight grip on Amy's hand making sure not to let go. They all started to swim to the first unlocked door as Ashtin unlocked it. He gave Sonic a thumbs up and entered the next chamber followed closely by Rosella. Amy took her time entering the next chamber to make sure Sonic was still holding her hand. The next chamber was all most full of water with enough room to the top to rise from the water and catch your breath. Amy quickly swam to the surface with Sonic and Rosella while Ashtin was examining the almost submerged room. The next room was locked and somewhere there was a switch in the room that opened it. However he could not get a visual on the location of the switch. All he saw was the door and a bit farther from it a swinging sharp axe that swung like a pendulum. He quickly swam back to the surface and took a breath of air. Amy, Sonic, and Rosella were waiting for him to surface.

Rosella: So what did you see?

Ashtin: The door is locked and there is a switch somewhere but I could not find where it is. There was however a swinging axe not far from the door that there might be something behind it but I can't tell.

Rosella: I will go check it out.

Rosella took a deep breath and then plunged back into the water. She immediately saw what Ashtin described to her and immediately started to swim toward the swinging axe. Once she reached it she stopped and watched the axe swing back and forth waiting for the right time to swim by. After about 20 seconds she saw her chance and quickly swam past the axe barely dodging it. There she saw a small crystal glowing blue and gave it a good smack with her mace. On impact the crystal responded by changing red and immediately the water level started to lower. After a minute or two all the water had been drained from the chamber and she smiled to herself. She started to walk back to Ashtin but was immediately greeted by a buzzing saw that quickly came out of the nearby wall. She ducked and barely dodged it as she retaliated with a good bash from her mace. The saw shattered and she quickly moved away before the shards landed on where she originally was.

Ashtin: Hey Rosella! Good work!

Rosella: Thanks! Is the door open?

Ashtin: Yeah.

Sonic: Thank goodness I don't have to swim anymore.

Amy: I would not be so sure about that.

Sonic, Amy, Ashtin, and Rosella entered the next the next chamber and what they saw surprised them.


	20. Ancient Battle

There was standing an enormous robot that had rust all over it. It was obviously shut down and probably forgotten by its creator.

Sonic: If it was not for the rust I would be impressed that Robotnik made this.

Ashtin: I don't think he did.

Sonic: Why do you say that?

Ashtin: Because this looks a lot older than Robotnik or anything else in this place for that matter. I would say it was built maybe 5000 years ago.

Amy: That is crazy.

Rosella: No there is some evidence that an extremely advanced civilization once lived on this planet some thousands of years ago. They were able to build things that would be impossible until present day.

Ashtin: Yeah and I would put my life on the line to say that thing was built to guard whatever is in the next chamber.

Sonic: But there is nothing to worry about its broken.

Sonic walked over to the large mechanical monument and place his hand on a large circle.

Sonic: See there is nothing to...

Sonic was interrupted by many large screeches that came from the mechanical creation. Suddenly the circle that Sonic had his hand on started to glow bright red and then the figure started to come alive. Sonic backed away from the rising machine as it began to reboot itself. Ashtin then grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and had an enraged face.

Ashtin: What the hell did you do?

Sonic: I just touched it.

Ashtin: Yeah the reboot button you dumbass.

Sonic: Oh shit.

The robot then stood up by its large hind legs. Then it broke the corroding metal that imprisoned it and sent shards of rust flying everywhere. Everyone managed to duck and avoid the flying shards as the flew at a unbelievable speed. After a minute the shards finally subdued and Sonic looked up and was very surprised at what he saw. The Robot had metallic wings come out of it that looked sharp enough to cut a skyscraper in two. The robot leaped into the air and dive bombed right at the hedgehogs. Instinctively both Sonic and Ashtin spin dashed at the robots wings but ricocheted as they collided with it. The girls quickly escaped the robot before it collided with the hard earth.

Ashtin: Quick while it's down hammer him.

The girls nodded and pulled out their weapons at the same time as they struck the ancient machine. They successfully broke off one of its wings before it recovered from its impact from the ground. Knowing it could not fly anymore it pulled the other wing off and it suddenly transformed into a humongous sword.

Sonic: Oh Shit!

Ashtin: Damn that is one big ass sword.

Amy: I think we are in trouble.

Rosella: More than we have ever been before.

Ashtin: Duck!

Ashtin and Sonic quickly ducked at the in coming sword that the mechanical monstrosity swung. It missed them by about 2 centimeters and made both of their quills shiver.

Sonic: Were is he getting all of these weapons?

Ashtin: How should I know? Split!

Sonic and Ashtin quickly separated as the blade came only inches from their faces.

Sonic: How do we beat this thing?

Ashtin: I have an idea. Sonic quick start a spin dash.

Sonic: All right.

Sonic morphed into a ball as he started to charge up his spin dash. When he reached his peak power Ashtin then kicked him like a soccer ball right at the ancient robot. As he neared the robot Sonic increased his speed of rotation as he ripped through the robot's left arm like it was tissue paper. Sonic then landed safely and gave Ashtin a thumbs up.

Sonic: Nice kick.

Suddenly the robot's left arm started to morph into a different shape. After a moment it had transformed into a large grenade launcher.

Ashtin: You gotta be kidding me.

The robot started blasting in full rage at Ashtin and Sonic as the girls creped behind it. Every time the grenades impacted the ground a large explosion would form in less than a millisecond later. Sonic and Ashtin were quickly dodging each grenade and explosion hopping to buy the girls enough time to launch a surprise attack on the robot. The girls were finally behind the giant robot and readied for their surprise attack.

Amy: Throw me up to the robot's arm so I can smash it to pieces.

Rosella nodded and grabbed Amy around her waist. Then with all her strength she sent Amy flying skyward toward the robot's arm.

Amy: Take this.

Amy then pounded the shoulder of the robot so hard that its arm snapped off its shoulder. But as they were about to celebrate the robot opened the glowing red area revealing a large energy cannon that could obliterate anything it came in contact with.

Sonic: Damn it! I am sick of this.

As the robot began charging the energy cannon Sonic leaped high above the robot. Then when he reached the peak of his jumped he spin dashed right down back to the earth. He collided with the robot were its head was and ripped through it in half. The robot then split into two pieces and exploded as Sonic escaped the intense explosion.

Sonic: I am sure that is the last time we hear from him.

Ashtin: Yeah that thing was stubborn.

Amy: You did great Sonic.

Sonic: You two Amy.

Amy blushed a little at Sonic's comment and smiled.


	21. Pulling the Plug

After Ashtin examined the remains of the robot he concluded that it was down for good.

Ashtin: Yep there is no way that this thing will be a pain in our asses again.

Sonic: Come on let's hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Ashtin: Alright let's go.

Sonic, Amy, Ashtin, and Rosella combined one attack on the steel door on the other side off the chamber. After a few good kicks the door gave in and dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

Ashtin: Well this seems pretty simple.

The room was very small and had a large lever in the center of the circular chamber.

Sonic: I wonder what happens when I do this.

Sonic then pulled the lever down and in response there was a small tremor that shook the dungeon violently. After a minute it died down and Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: Is it just me or is it that it did almost nothing?

Ashtin: Maybe something happened in the main chamber.

The 4 hedgehogs returned to the main chamber and were surprised at what happened. The water in the chamber had completely emptied and the once locked door nearby was accessible.

Sonic: Well at least I don't have to worry about the water anymore.

They entered through the once locked door and it revealed a large chamber that had a large waterfall in front of them. On top of the water fall was another door but it was impossible to jump to from where they were. There were a few small platforms that stuck out of the waterfall that lead all the way up to the top. They all looked down to see what would happen if they fell. It was an endless pit that seemed to last forever as the water continued to flow into it.

Ashtin: Well it seems straight forward. Be careful were you jump.

Ashtin lead the way by jumping to the first platform and gave them the okay signal that it was safe. As Ashtin jumped to the next platform Rosella jumped to the first then Sonic followed and Amy followed him. As Sonic reached the top with Ashtin and Rosella he noticed that Amy was struggling. She was one platform away from the top but she looked fatigued. As she started her last jump he noticed right off the bat that she was going to be short. He quickly threw his had over the edge to catch her before she fell. Amy was barely able to grasp Sonic's hand but already it was starting to slip. The beating of the water against her body was trying to pull her away but she continued to hang on.

Sonic: Hold on Amy.

Amy: I am trying.

Sonic then with all of his strength started to pull Amy toward him as he continued to make sure he had a good grasp on her. Finally after multiple grunts he pulled her to safety.

Amy: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Anytime.

Ashtin: You going to be alright?

Amy: I think so.

Rosella: That's good.

Sonic: Why didn't you help?

Ashtin: It looked like you could do it by yourself. If it did not then I would have been helping you.

Sonic: Whatever.

They all then busted down the next door and entered a large chamber filled with a bone-chilling puzzle.

Sonic: Damn it is cold in here.

The large room was covered in jagged ice with deadly shard icicles hanging from the ceiling. On the other side was another large switch. There were 2 different dark cave openings on the west and north of the chamber. Floor was covered in ice and there was a large ice block close to their current location. Suddenly a gust of freezing wind erupted from the northern dark cave.

Ashtin: Get behind that block!

Everyone jumped behind the ice block and braced themselves for the bitter cold wind. As the wind blew one of Ashtin's quills were sticking out of the block and started to freeze instantly as the wind blew against it. Finally when the wind finally died down Ashtin looked at his quill and was very agitated. Then with a good punch he shattered the ice around his quill and made sure that it would be okay.

Ashtin: Well that was just an example of what may happened if we get caught in that wind.

Sonic: Yeah there would be a serving of 4 hedgehog icicles to go.

Ashtin then nodded and started pushing the block of ice.

Amy: What are you doing?

Ashtin: If we slowly move this toward the switch we should be safe from the wind blast.

Amy: Good idea.

Everyone started pushing the block only stopping when they started the wind coming back and taking cover. After about 20 minutes they finally reached the switch but they decided to wait to pull the switch until after the last artic blast. Right after the wind finally stopped blowing Sonic quickly ran to the switch and pulled it before the wind started back up. After he activated it he quickly got behind the block and gave Ashtin a thumbs up sign.

Ashtin: Good now lets go after the next blast.

Right after the next wind blast died down the hedgehogs quickly ran toward the exit trying to get there before the freezing to death. When they were almost to the exit they heard the wind getting ready to blow.

Ashtin: JUMP!

They all leaped into the air and dived to the exit. Right as they landed the air started to blow freezing whatever was left of what they left behind.

Ashtin: Well I think we are almost done here.

Sonic: We better be I hate the water.


	22. Battle With the Leviathan

Sonic, Ashtin, Amy, and Rosella had reentered the main chamber and found that it was full of water again. Sonic held on to Amy's hand tight as they all made their way to the surface. As they surfaced they noticed that the door that they saw across from the entrance had been unlocked.

Ashtin: So that's what that switch did. I thought it was odd for there to be a switch that did not do anything.

Rosella: I am guessing that behind that door is where the pedestal of water is located and knowing Scourge it is probably guarded by one of his special creatures.

Sonic: Well I just hope it has nothing to do with water. I have had my share of water experiences for the week.

Amy: I highly doubt that.

Amy then swam with Sonic still holding her hand toward the nearby platform that held the last door. Ashtin followed her with Rosella close behind him. Once they all pulled themselves up to the platform they shook their heads getting all the water stuck in their ears out. After about a minute their heads stopped shaking and they knew that was all the water they could get out for now.

Ashtin: Something tells me my ears are going to hurt tomorrow.

Rosella: Yeah there is still some water deep in my ears too.

Sonic: Never mind that lets stay focused and finish the job already. All this water is making me feel a little sick.

Ashtin: Yeah I am getting a bit tired of it myself.

Amy: I agree. This place is giving me more of the creeps every moment we are in here.

Sonic: Then let's go.

Ashtin and Sonic kicked the large door down and entered the last chamber. Amy and Sonic were shocked much more than Ashtin and Rosella at what the chamber contained. They were at a beach just like the one that they confessed their love to each other. The wind felt the same and even the smell brought memories of the date to them. But how is it possible? They were in a dungeon. They tried to see if there was an end to the sea before them but it looked never ending. Ashtin was confused at what he saw. It was absolutely impossible for what he saw to be here. Yet there it was.

Amy: Sonic this looks just like the beach we had our date.

Sonic: Yeah Emerald Beach. I wonder how this chamber looks like it.

Ashtin: Maybe Scourge built it to confuse anyone who entered this chamber.

Rosella: But why?

Ashtin: I have a feeling we will find out soon.

Sonic: Well we might as well enjoy it.

Amy: Yeah we just need to be ready for anything.

Amy and Sonic walked toward the shore while Rosella and Ashtin walked toward the nearby cliff. There was a gorgeous sunset right in the distance and the cliff was the perfect place to witness it. Ashtin and Rosella sat on the edge of the cliff with their heads on each other's shoulders gazing at the sunset. The mixture of bright red and orange mixed together to make a stunning sight.

Ashtin: You have to admit. Scourge can make at least some things beautiful.

Rosella: Yeah.

Their lips started to get closer to each other. Slowly untill they were about an inch away from touching. Then suddenly out of the water below a large blue tail shot out and wrapped itself around Ashtin and Rosella. It then pulled them to the sea as they both were screaming for help but unfortunately Sonic and Amy were to far away to hear them. Meanwhile Sonic and Amy were at the shore gazzing at the sea as it glittered like bright diamonds.

Amy: The sea is certainly beautiful huh Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah well it is not the most beautiful thing here.

Amy: And what is?

Sonic smiled and looked deep into Amy's sparkling emerald eyes.

Sonic: It's you by a long shot.

Amy: Oh Sonic.

Amy's eyes were now full of tears as she opened her arms out and attempted to hug Sonic. Then the large tail erupted from the water and wrapped itself around Amy's waist. Then it immediately started to pull Amy back into the ocean as Sonic grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back to him. She continued to try and break free from the tail but to no avail. Finally Sonic's hand slipped from Amy's grasp as she was dragged into the ocean.

Sonic: Amy! Damn what the hell was that thing?

Suddenly the beast that was concealed from in the sea erupted from it in front of Sonic. It was a leviathan that had to have been 40 feet in length. Its skin was pale blue and its eyes were crimson. Its teeth were sharp enough to rip through steel with ease and its scales were hard as diamonds. Its breath was vile and you could barely survive from smelling it. Then its tail came into view and it was holding Ashtin, Rosella, and Amy.

Amy: Sonic help!

Sonic: I will be right there Amy!

The leviathan then let out a loud shriek and lunged toward Sonic with its jaw open wide to swallow him. Sonic leaped to a nearby tree just before the leviathan could bite him. Then it collided with the sand and spitted it out of its mouth. Then it lunged at Sonic again only this time Sonic moved to the end of the tree. His weight made it bend back until it touched the ground. Then when the leviathan's jaw was about 3 feet from him he jumped off the tree. Then the tree unbended and slapped the leviathan right in the face. The leviathan shrieked in pain as the tree hit it and its face turned red.

Sonic: Take that you stupid monster.

The leviathan snarled at Sonic's words and plunged itself back into the ocean with its tail following it with Ashtin, Rosella, and Amy.

Sonic: Damn if it stays down there it could make them drown. Face me you damn monster!

Suddenly the leviathan emerged from the ocean once again with its tail still holding everyone. It was much father from the island than before and that made Sonic nervous. Suddenly it screamed and a large tidal wave emerged in front of it. It was traveling at a high speed toward Sonic and it had to have been a 50 footer.

Sonic: Oh shit!

Sonic quickly got behind a large tree and wrapped his arms around it tightly. Then after about 30 seconds the tidal wave collided with the island. When it collided with the tree Sonic was holding on to it was ripped off it roots and was submerged with Sonic still barely hanging on to it. Finally the tree surfaced with Sonic on top of it still holding onto it. Sonic then coughed up all the salty seawater that went down his throat and he shook his head violently to get all the water out of his ears.

Sonic: Ugh! That is why I hate water.

Sonic finally stopped shaking his head and looked around his surroundings. He was in open seas. The tidal wave had submerged the island leaving nothing left. He was worried about everyone. What if they drowned? He could not bear losing Amy. He would rather die in the worst way possible then lose her. He frantically searched to find any evidence that they all survived. Then the leviathan emerged in front of him and hissed sinisterly. He noticed that his tail was still holding everyone and they all seemed okay.

Rosella: Sonic catch!

Rosella threw something high into the air at Sonic but he could not tell what it was. Suddenly the leviathan lunged toward him so he immediately leaped into the air at the strange object. He grabbed it just before the leviathan made another attempt at lunging at him. He dodged the attack and landed back on the tree. He then looked at the object and could not believe his eyes. It looked like a white chaos emerald only it shined much brighter than a normal one. He could feel even more power coming from it than all 7 chaos emeralds combined.

Ashtin: It's a Pure Emerald. Say Purest Charge...

Ashtin could not finish his sentence as the leviathan's tail covered his mouth making him unable to speak.

Sonic: Ashtin!

The leviathan pulled its tail back down to the sea as Ashtin's face disappeared underneath.

Sonic: I think I know what to do.

Sonic then held the Purest Emerald in front of him as he began to concentrate. Meanwhile the leviathan took this moment to launch a surprise lung at Sonic. It was almost about a 2 yards away from him when Sonic finally opened his eyes.

Sonic: Purest Charge!

Suddenly the power of the Purest Emerald awakened and fused into Sonic's body. His quills rose like when he was in super form except his eyes turned instead of crimson into bright yellow. His fur also changed into a bright white color that shined brightly and his aura that illuminated from him was more intense than even in his super form. Then by a simple flick of his wrist he sent the leviathan flying 14 yards away like it was a feather. The leviathan rose from the water in shock at Sonic's new power.

Sonic: I am gonna make you feel the worst pain you have experienced in your life for hurting my friends.

Sonic then blasted his way toward the leviathan at a speed he never before achieved. Nothing could even measure the speed it was much faster than anything that has ever moved. Right as he collided with the leviathan he did not give it a moment to recover for he then grabbed its jaw and pushed against each end. In only a few seconds he had broken its jaw into millions of pieces as they flew from the corpse. The leviathan's body limped back into the sea releasing its grip from Ashtin, Rosella, and Amy. Ashtin and Rosella surfaced but Sonic noticed that Amy was not with them. He quickly blasted his way into the sea hoping to save his love. After only a few seconds he saw Amy's body drifting down the water. He quickly picked her up and escaped the water in only a few seconds. He quickly flew to a small patch of land and set Amy down on the ground. He noticed she was not breathing and her pulse started to slow down. He instinctively put his lips to hers and started to kiss her. All his feelings for her were in his kiss as he would not stop until she knew how much he cared for her. Then he reverted back to his original form as the Purest Emerald dropped to the ground. Yet he continued to kiss her. He would not give up the hope that she will be alright. Then her eyes blinked and she looked at Sonic pressing his lips to her. Then she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him back. He realized that she had awakened when he felt her lips pressing against his instead of the other way around. He was so happy that tears started streaming down his eyes as Amy's did the same. Meanwhile the ocean started to disappear as Ashtin held Rosella. Once it emptied Ashtin saw a pedestal with a drop of water as the symbol on it.

Ashtin: Stand back.

Ashtin then thrusted his sword into the pedestal and immediately felt a wave of power flow through his body. He felt even more part of the water that he loved but Rosella was watching him with a concerned face. It looked like he was in unbearable pain but he really felt complete comfort. Finally the power stopped flowing through him and he withdrew his sword from the pedestal.

Rosella: Are you going to be okay?

Ashtin: Yeah its nothing. Come on lets get Sonic and Amy before something else happens.

Ashtin and Rosella ran up to Sonic and Amy still kissing and Ashtin tapped on Sonic's shoulder.

Ashtin: Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but we got to get going before anything else happens.

They then broke their kiss and smiled at Ashtin and Rosella.

Sonic: Yeah this place is giving me the creeps.

Sonic then stood up and picked up the Purest Emerald.

Sonic: Here I think this is yours.

Sonic then placed the emerald in Rosella's hand as she smiled back.

Amy: Come on I want to get out of here before who knows what happens.

Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style as Ashtin did the same to Rosella. Amy and Rosella both giggled and gave a small peek to their lovers before they bolted out of the chamber and out into the wilderness.


	23. Infiltrating Fallen City

As Sonic lead everyone from exiting the dungeon still holding Amy in his arms he took a deep breath to enjoy the feeling of being outside again. The air was nice and crisp as it seemed to rejuvenate his senses. The wind felt nice and cool against his fur after battling against the leviathan a short while ago. Then he relieved something very important that he had forgotten.

Sonic: Crud we forgot to get the key that the leviathan had.

Ashtin: I don't remember seeing a key. It may not have had one.

Rosella then started ruffling through her pockets as everyone watched her with a questioned look. Then after about a minute she pulled out a small glowing key.

Rosella: You mean this? I got it when it captured us and I thought it was important since it was on one of its teeth.

Sonic: That's what we are looking for. Good job Rosella.

Ashtin then immediately gave Rosella a quick peck on her cheek being grateful for what she did.

Ashtin: I was afraid for a moment we would have to go back into that hell hole again.

Amy: Well at least it's all over.

Rosella then handed Sonic the key and he placed it in his bag where the other keys were.

Sonic: That means we have 4 keys and we only have 3 left.

Amy: I wonder where the next one is.

???: You don't want to know.

Instantly Sonic spun around with Amy still in his arms as he stared directly at his metal copy.

Sonic: And why don't we?

Metal: Because that dungeon made what you must do next look like a walk in the park.

Ashtin: Just tell us already.

Metal: Well the next one is on the planet but not in nature. Scourge used his new machine to digitize it onto a computer. Everything from the key to the legendary lighting pedestal were all digitized with it and the only way to get to it is to be digitized into the mother computer that holds it.

Sonic: So where is the mother computer?

Metal: At one of Scourge's outposts near Fallen City that are crawling with Robotnik's robots and Scourge's monsters. It will be interesting how you infiltrate it.

Amy: Why are you helping us?

Metal: Because I cannot stand Scourge for replacing me but I am to weak to fight him. I hope you defeat him so I can take my place back at Robotnik's side.

Sonic: That is a weird reason but okay.

Metal: Fallen City is to the north and I suggest you hurry before the sun goes down.

Sonic then looked at the sunset that blazed bright orange over the distant mountains. He turned back to thank Metal but he was gone.

Sonic: That was even weirder than before.

Ashtin: You certainly have interesting enemies I will tell you that.

Sonic: Yeah it comes with the hero business.

Ashtin: Of course.

Sonic then bolted of to the north still carrying Amy close to him as Ashtin followed him close behind while holding Rosella.

Sonic: Well this is just perfect.

The 4 hedgehogs arrived just outside of Fallen City and it was under Scourge's control. The city had a large electric wall surrounding all around it except for the entrance. The entrance was guarded by at least 10 of Robotnik's robots with many more patrolling the streets.

Ashtin: I don't think we should just go bashing our way through. I think we should try and trick the guards into letting us in.

Amy: We need some disguises.

Rosella: I have just the thing.

Rosella then ruffled through Ashtin's backpack and after a few moments she pulled out 3 black robes with hoods.

Rosella: If you three wear these and cover your faces you should be able to sneak in with ease.

Amy: What about you?

Rosella: So far they have not encountered me yet or know I am with you. I should get in no problem.

Sonic: I just hope we don't have to wear these long. I hate wearing clothing.

Ashtin and Sonic slipped on their robes while Rosella helped hide Amy so she could change. After about a minute Amy gave her dress to Rosella who placed it neatly in Ashtin's book bag.

Amy: Do I have this on right?

Amy came from behind Rosella wearing the black robe and the hood was no over her head so you could still clearly see her face. Sonic and Ashtin had their hoods over their heads so their heads were engulfed in the dark shadow that hoods created.

Sonic: Just get the hood over your head and you're good to go.

Rosella: I think when you guys speak you need to use a different voice or they will recognize you with ease.

Ashtin(deep slurred voice): Like this?

Rosella: Yeah but try not to sound the same Sonic.

Sonic(high pitched voice): How is this?

Rosella: Yeah. Now you Amy.

Amy(attempted boy's voice): Is this okay?

Rosella: Yeah you sound just like a 17 year old boy. Now remember we are simple travelers visiting a sister of mine but we need to stock up on supplies and rest.

Sonic: Sounds simple enough.

Ashtin: Sonic we are going to need to keep our speed to a normal person's pace. We pretty much are the only few who can run at that fast pace. You too Amy.

Sonic: Yeah Yeah I get it.

Rosella: We should wait until nightfall which should be in about half an hour from now. That way the darkness would conceal us even more.

Half an Hour Later

The sun setted and the sky changed from dark orange to pitch black full of glistening stars shining in the night sky. If you tied to see Amy, Sonic, or Ashtin you could barely make them out in the dark night due to the robes camouflaged them perfectly. Rosella however seemed to shine in the dark atmosphere with her yellow fur seemed to brighten even more for every moment that passed.

Sonic: If our position is blown it's probably going to be because of you. I can easily see you even in this pitch black night.

Rosella: I won't matter because the robots can probably see our heat signatures from a distance.

Amy: Is it possible that they can see us now?

Ashtin: Highly unlikely. They don't have enough power in those tin cans to see us from this far.

Rosella: I think we should start leaving now.

Amy: Let's just do this as quickly as possible.

Rosella walked toward Fallen City's entrance with Ashtin, Sonic, and Amy following close behind. As they reached the entrance they were immediately greeted by two robots with 8 on the other side of the electric door.

Robot 1: State your business here.

Rosella: We are travelers that are traveling to see my sister. However we are low on supplies and need a place to rest for the night.

Robot 2: That is an acceptable reason.

Robot 1: Are you all together?

Rosella: Yes.

Robot 1: Names please.

Rosella: I am Rosella.

Sonic(high pitched voice): I am Drazzle.

Ashtin(deep slurred voice): I am Auron.

Amy:(attempted boy voice): I am Zolaren.

Robot 1: Identification confirmed.

Robot 2: Have a nice evening.

The electric doors opened and everyone quickly entered Fallen City leaving the two robots back on guard duty.

The city had many buildings some runned down others in good condition. As Rosella asked the robots were the inn was Ashtin was scanning the area.

Rosella: They say the inn is 3 blocks down. If we go through the ally after the first block on the left we should be there in no time.

Sonic: Good. I want to get out of here quick. These robes are irritating my fur.

Rosella started walking in the direction of the inn as Sonic and Amy followed close behind with Ashtin trailing behind. As they were half way down the first block Ashtin noticed that one of the robots were following them thinking that they were suspicious. They did not need any suspicions here so he had to take care of it. As they turned down the ally Ashtin confirmed that about half way down he would put an end to their guest. As they walked down the dark ally Ashtin slowed down and drifted farther away from the others. Then when the robot was only less than a foot behind him he whipped his sword out and in one quick movement his sword slashed right through the robot's head. The robot's light from its eyes died and its body fell to the ground in defeat. Ashtin then grinned and ran back to the others so they would not know what had happened.

At the Inn

Rosella was able to rent two rooms at the inn and they had already decided who should stay together. Sonic and Amy would be in room 451 while Ashtin and Rosella would be next door. During the night Ashtin had awoken after feeling a familiar presence that made his entire body shiver. He got of the bed leaving Rosella alone on her side. He then walked out to the balcony and stared into the night's sky. After a few minutes he felt a warm feeling wrap around his chest as he noticed that Rosella had awoken from her sleep from his absences.

Rosella: What is wrong?

Ashtin: I can feel it he is here.

Rosella: Who?

Ashtin: My brother is in this town right now searching for me.

Rosella: We can't leave though because we have to find that computer terminal so we can acquire the next essence.

Ashtin: Yes but we can't have him find out that we are here. He can't sense my presences but he can defiantly sense Sonic's and Amy's presence.

Rosella: There is only one way to make sure he does not but it could be very dangerous for them.

Ashtin: I think it is time to start their training in awakening there dark forms. If they awaken them the dark will shield out our presence from him.

Rosella: It could be dangerous but I think it is time that they learned.

Ashtin: Yeah I think we should start tomorrow.

Ashtin then hugged Rosella and returned back to bed with her as they held each other close.

~The next day~

Sonic: So exactly why are we out here Ashtin?

Early that morning Ashtin told Sonic and Amy to meet him outside of Fallen City in a enclosed field that no one ever used.

Ashtin: I believe it is time for your training.

Amy: What training?

Ashtin: You must be trained to master your dark forms. You see I have realized that my brother is searching for us even as we speak. Normally he could not detect my presence because the Sword of Essences blocks out my presence from him. However I think he has started to track you two. He knows that I am with you guys on our journey so the only way to block him from tracking you two is to master your dark forms.

Sonic: How do you know he is searching for us?

Ashtin: I felt his presence in the city last night.

Amy: So how does this training work.

Ashtin: First you must remember by doing this training you must try and walk in a path that you may not like. For you see you have always rejected dark thoughts and followed your good morals. In order for this to work you must not reject your dark thoughts but you must also prevent them from controlling you. By doing this you will truly master changing into your dark forms and being able to control it.

Sonic: So how exactly do we change into our dark forms?

Ashtin: There are two ways in doing this. The first is at a time when you are in either in uncontrollable rage or sadness. The second is if you control an Abyss Emerald which we do not have. The Abyss Emerald is like the Purest Emerald only it holds only dark powers in it. I don't believe will be able to get an Abyss Emerald because I believe that Scourge controls it.

Sonic: So if what you say is true then haven't I already mastered my dark form.

Ashtin: No the form you took when you fought Scourge was not your true dark form. That form was an immature dark form that has yet to be mastered. Once you truly master it you will awaken your true power.

Sonic: So how do we start?

Ashtin: First I want you to both to think of the worst possible thing that could happen to you or someone else that would fill you with incredible rage. Concentrate on this and instead of trying to bottle up your rage let it flow through your body.

Sonic and Amy then closed their eyes as they started to concentrate as Ashtin watched them both carefully. After a few minutes Sonic started to shudder while Amy remained the same. Then Sonic's expression changed as his fur started to darken until he finally turned into his immature dark form. Amy however did not seem to be making any progress so Ashtin had an idea to test a theory of his.

Ashtin: Okay now calmed down both of you and open your eyes.

The next second Sonic's fur returned to normal and Ashtin ran behind him with his sword drawn. Then he whispered into Sonic's ear.

Ashtin: Sonic listen, trust me at what I am about to do. Just play along.

He then placed his sword in front of Sonic's neck looking like he was going to decapitate him.

Ashtin: Amy look.

Amy looked at what Ashtin was doing and instantly gasped.

Ashtin: Look I was fooling you all from the very beginning. I am really a spy for Scourge and now is the time for your boyfriend to die.

Amy: WHY?!?!?! I won't lose Sonic! I WILL KILL YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!

Amy's fur then instantly turned dark as her face was full of rage. Then her eyes changed to complete black and looked possessed. Then instantly her hammer changed into a bigger more demonic shape. It had multiple spikes growing from the ends of her hammerhead. Then two large dark demon wings erupted from her back as she continued to transform.

Ashtin: Well it looks like she has mastered letting her rage control her.

Sonic: Yeah that is why you never piss Amy off. Now especially if you have deal with her in that form. Note to self after this, never piss her off.

Ashtin then removed his sword from in front of Sonic's throat as he grinned.

Ashtin: You can calm down Amy I am not really Scourge's spy I was testing a theory I had if you could transform if Sonic was in danger.

Amy's eyes stared at Ashtin then slowly she calmed down and returned to normal. Once she turned back to normal Sonic walked up to Amy and hugged her gently.

Sonic: We ever argue again remind me to end it before you turn into that and give my ass a good kicking.

Amy: I will don't you worry. Still I can't believe I changed so much. I actually felt completely immersed in power.

Sonic: Just don't direct that power at me.

Amy: I won't Sonic.

Ashtin: Yes well you have already almost mastered your dark form already which is good. It speeds things up a bit. I have to say that Sonic you need to learn how Amy lets her anger control her before we try again next time.

Sonic: I defiantly will. Who know what I would become when I have mastered my dark form?

Ashtin could not help but chuckle to himself. Maybe he could do teach them to master it soon before his brother found them.

Later that night in Sonic and Amy's room.

Sonic: What a day huh?

Amy: Yeah it certainly has been interesting.

Sonic: I think I know a way to make it better.

Amy: How?

Sonic then pounced on top of Amy on the bed and grinned at her.

Amy: Sonic what are you doing?

Sonic then started tickling her all over her body as Amy laughed uncontrollably. Tears were erupting from her eyes from laughing as hard as Sonic continued to tickle her. Finally after 10 or 15 minutes the tickling ceased and Amy was huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath. Then Sonic kissed her on her lips lightly and started kissing her neck lovingly.

Sonic: So how did you like that?

Amy: It depends on how you like it.

Amy then in a flash pushed Sonic off of her and quickly got on top of him as she grinned. Then before Sonic even knew what was happening Amy started to tickle him like there was no tomorrow. He could not hold back his laughed as her fingers tickled his ticklish areas. After a few minutes of his torture it finally ceased as he tried to catch his breath.

Sonic: Hey Amy can you get off of me?

Amy then grinned at Sonic in response.

Amy: Only if you can out kiss me.

Amy then pulled Sonic toward her lips and kissed him very hard with intense passion. Her tongue slithered into Sonic's mouth and pinned his tongue to the roof of his mouth. After about 3 minutes she released his tongue as she retreated from his mouth.

Amy: Beat that.

Sonic: With pleasure.

Sonic then flipped Amy and he was on top of her again. Then he gave Amy a kiss that was 3 times harder than Amy's on this time he did not try to pin Amy's tongue in her mouth. Instead they slithered against each other as one of Sonic's hands started stroking Amy's back lightly as Amy fiddled with his quills. Finally after 6 or 7 minutes they broke their kiss as their lips started to feel numb from the long period of time being pressed against each other.

Sonic: This is one way to get closer to you.

Amy: I like this way a lot.

Sonic then gave Amy a light kiss on her lips and smiled at her.

Sonic: Me too.

Then they continued to make out for another hour before they fell asleep cuddled together with their bodies sharing their heat of their love for each other.


	24. The Second Dark Duel

Ashtin and Rosella were walking down the streets of Fallen city with Ashtin in his dark robe so no one could recognized him. He and Rosella had been searching the city for many days trying to locate the main mother computer that held the data of the digitized Thunder Shrine. Even as days went by they found no evidence of it actually existing and they started to wonder if perhaps Metal Sonic had lied to them about the Thunder Shrine. They had decided that today would be the last day that they would search for the mother computer. In the end they decided to follow a promising looking robot that seemed to know where it was going. They had followed him for about 3 hours and made sure that they kept out of sight by blending in with the crowd. Finally all their efforts paid off as the robot finally separated from the crowd and walked down a dark alley. Ashtin and Rosella followed the robot and discovered that it had walked down at a dead end. As Ashtin and Rosella were about to give up and leave the robot walked straight through the wall and disappeared.

Ashtin: Is it just me or did you see that too?

Rosella nodded in response.

Ashtin: That must be were the mother computer is held. We are going to need to return to Sonic and Amy and tell them about what we found.

As Ashtin and Rosella turned to leave a cold death feeling surged through Ashtin's veins and he instantly pulled out his blade in his fighting position.

Rosella: What is wrong Ashtin?

Ashtin: It's that feeling. He is close.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared at the end of the ally and started clapping his hands as he held a menacing smile. His bloodshot eyes stared at Ashtin as his complete body was covered in an odd black substance.

???: It is about time that you two discovered the entrance. I was worried that you would never get the brains to actually find it after a while. Now all of my waiting has paid off Ashtin.

Ashtin: Well if it isn't my brother. I was wondering when you would show your hideous dark face again.

Ashtin's Brother: Come now Ashtin at least address me as my real name.

Ashtin: Fine Zale.

Zale: There now was that hard?

Ashtin: So how many people have you murdered the last time we fought.

Zale shrugged and pulled out his crimson blade. The blade looked more demonic and alive then the last time Zale fought Ashtin. It looked like it possessed a mouth with vicious teeth that were dripping with deep red blood. Zale lifted his sword into the air and it shrieked in response in a blood curdling sound.

Zale: Enough that it finally is starting to show its true form. Every time I kill someone that screams for mercy it eats its flesh and becomes closer to its final form. I think after it tastes both the princess and your blood it will finally achieve ultimate power.

Ashtin: Let's see if it can even touch me first.

Zale: Yes let's dance.

Suddenly the two fighters bolted toward each other with their swords ready to slash at each other. Then as they collided the swords clashed with each other with an explosive impact that produced orange sparks. Each figure struggled to overpower the other but they were evenly matched. Finally after about a minute and a half of struggling finally the two blades broke away from each other as the hedgehogs jumped away. Right as the two rivals separated they immediately blasted back at each other hoping to catch the other off guard but only to clash once again. They continued trying to use complex sword strokes to penetrate the other's guard but it only lead to their swords clashing and sparks flying from the hot metal. Finally both of the duelers stopped slashing at each other and were about 10 yards away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes and gritted their teeth in dissatisfaction that the other was still standing.

Zale: It looks like you haven't learned anything since the last time we fought. Come on let me see your sword's legendary power.

Ashtin then closed his eyes and pulled his right hand back. Suddenly a large fireball started to form in his hand. Once it got to the size of a basketball Ashtin opened his eyes.

Ashtin: You asked for it. Flashburn!

Ashtin blasted the fireball right towards Zale at a high speed. As it sailed toward him Zale smirked and opened his hideous dark mouth wide showing his bloody curved teeth. Then in an instant Zale engulfed the fireball and smirked and smoke hissed from his teeth.

Zale: The fire was a bit stale but I guess you wouldn't know. I guess pure fire is weak.

Ashtin: How would I know?

Zale: Why don't you have a taste of it yourself?

Suddenly Zale spitted back the fireball at Ashtin at an incredible speed that made it impossible for Ashtin to dodge in time. Ashtin plunged his sword into the earth.

Ashtin: Earth Shield!

Suddenly a large stone wall erupted from the earth and blocked the incoming fireball leaving a large scorch mark. Ashtin however didn't plan on letting Zale have a chance at counterattacking.

Ashtin: Shatter!

Instantly Ashtin punched the wall of earth with all of his might and sent it flying toward Zale at cataclysmic speed. Zale however slashed the wall in half as it separated and missed his body by inches. Little did he know that Ashtin was not finished yet.

Ashtin: Ice Blades!

Instantly a horde of razor shard blades made of ice erupted from the earth underneath Zale and he just barely was able to jump out of the way before they could have skewered him. As Zale landed he blasted his way at Ashtin and immediately overpowered him and sent him flying across the ally into a nearby wall. There Ashtin collided with the brick wall and blocked another attempt at ramming him by Zale. There the two hedgehogs gritted their teeth as the each tried desperately to overpower the other and decapitate the loser.

Zale: You know once I have dealt with you and tasted your warm blood I think I will go after your little princess next. Better yet I think I will just barely allow you to live then I will kill her right in front of you. Yes I can imagine her screams of pain fill my ears and sound like harmonious music.

Ashtin: NO YOU WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly there was a flash and immediately Rosella bashed Zale on the side of his head with her mace as he was sent flying through 5 buildings until finally stopping.

Ashtin: Thanks Rosella.

Rosella: Come on we have to escape and tell Sonic and Amy about what we have discovered.

Ashtin: Yeah let's go.

In a flash Ashtin grabbed Rosella in bridal style and blasted his way away from his dark brother on his way back to the inn where Sonic and Amy were waiting.

Meanwhile Zale discovered that Ashtin and Rosella escaped and he smirked in response. He then licked the edge of his blade with his bloody tongue and smiled in a menacing way.

Zale: Yes run Ashtin. Soon you will feel extreme pain and I will make it so you will be the one who pleads for me to kill you. Yes so enjoy your victory while you can for you will soon die along with your princess. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

With that Zale disappeared again into the darkness and a shrill cry of pain and laughter erupted nearby moments later as Zale took another life with his blade. The shriek of his blade became more blood thirsty as the demon howled in laughter in the night.

I own Ashtin, Rosella, and Zale!


	25. Wild Rage

Sonic was enjoying a nice time of relaxation as he was laying on his bed at the inn taking a nice long nap. Meanwhile Amy was busy reading the local paper looking for perhaps a plan on tomorrow's activities. Amy took a moment and looked up from her newspaper as she sat on a comfy red arm chair as she gazed her lover's body sleeping peacefully. A small smile formed from her lips as she stared at her hero that she loved more than life itself. She was about to go back to reading when the door to their room suddenly opened and then slammed so hard that Sonic immediately woke up in annoyance at the disturbance of his sleep. Sonic's expression then turned from an aggravated look to a concerned one in a split second as Amy did the same. They both stared at Ashtin covered in scars and clutching his right shoulder that looked an even deeper purple than his normal fur. Rosella was right behind Ashtin as she had both of her arms around him and was obviously helping Ashtin keep his balance so he wouldn't collapse on the spot. Amy immediately jumped up along with Sonic and immediately approached Ashtin and helped Rosella keep him standing as they pulled him towards Sonic's bed where he collapsed on the spot. Amy then examined where Ashtin was clutching his shoulder and realized it was just a bad bruise and Amy immediately grabbed a first aid kit that was located in the kitchen. She then pulled out some of the white medical tape and started to wrap it around Ashtin's shoulder while he made a few grunts in response to the tape putting pressure on his bruise. Finally after Amy finished wrapping up Ashtin he immediately sat up and looked at Sonic and Amy as he expected them to send a barrage of questions toward his way.

Sonic: What happened to you two? It looks like you went for a marathon of street fighting with an army of punks for the last 3 hours.

Ashtin: Nah I sort of ran into my brother and we had some quality family time together which lead to us getting the heck away from him.

Amy: So did he follow you?

Ashtin: Thankfully no but our time in this town is limited severally now.

Sonic: And why is that?

Ashtin: Well me and Rosella found the hideout to where we believe the mother computer is located but knowing Zale he'll report to Scourge and in only a few days this town will be flooded with robots looking for our heads.

Sonic: So what now?

Ashtin: Well we need to infiltrate the hideout soon and the only time that looks like we can is tomorrow night.

Sonic's expression turned to ice cold worry as he realized that it was true but there would be a problem that would occur. Tomorrow was a full moon which meant he turned into his werehog form once again.

Ashtin: Listen I know you are worried for our safety since you will be transforming tomorrow but you must have faith that you can control it.

Sonic: But I-

Amy: Come on Sonikku I believe that if you conquered that beast once before you can do it again. Besides that strength that you will have might come in handy just incase if I get into any trouble.

Amy's words made Sonic's worries melt away as he looked at the pink hedgehog's warm smile that made him feel like he had no worries in the world that could ever affect him. He then pulled Amy into a loving hug as she warmly returned it as Sonic nodded in agreement to the plan. He just hoped that he could control the beast again.

~Next day at Sunset~

The beautiful mixture of orange and red was shining brightly behind Sonic, Amy, Rosella, and Ashtin's back as they walked casually down the street that Ashtin and Rosella took the following day. They kept their dark robes on and hid their faces just incase if Zale had informed the base before hand to keep an eye out for them. The streets were not very crowded as usual so they didn't run into any trouble of getting separated from each other. Once they reached the same ally where Rosella and Ashtin believed the base that held the mother computer was located they immediately looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them or following them. Then they quickly slipped down into the ally and they all looked at what was believed to be a solid brick wall. Sonic looked at Ashtin like he was out of his mind but as Ashtin held out his hand and slowly moved it towards the wall it suddenly vanished as it would normally collide with the hard wall itself. With that all of Sonic's doubts vanished as the evidence was clear enough that Ashtin's accounts of the following day were indeed true. With that Ashtin walked right through the transparent wall followed by Rosella close behind. Sonic then walked through the wall expecting to go through as he did and right behind him Amy came.

Sonic looked around at the inside of the base that right off the bat had a two separate paths that they could take, one on the right and one the left. The smell of rusting metal was faint but noticeable in the base which reminded Sonic of the same smell whenever he infiltrated Eggman's base back home.

Ashtin: Alright I think it would be best if we split up from here. Me and Rosella will take the left path while you and Amy take the right.

Sonic nodded in agreement as Ashtin and Rosella started walking down the left path as they revealed their concealed weapons in preparation of any encounters they might face along the way.

After a minute Sonic motioned Amy to follow him as he started down the right path as Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from out of thin air. It didn't take them long to find a robot sentry on the path they took and before it had time to reach the alarm button, Sonic zoomed behind him and gave it a solid strong kick that sent the metallic menace towards Amy who gave it a good swing with her hammer and shattered the robot into scraps of metal that rained down to the ground. After that they continued down the same path slowly hoping to not run into any more trouble but unfortunately a loud siren flared awake and gave a loud nearly deafening shrill sound that they suspected was the alarm going off.

Sonic: Damn, I guess they hit the alarm before after they encountered Ashtin and Rosella.

Sonic was about to bolt down the hall so that he and Amy wouldn't get caught but right as he was about to a horde of robots wielding sharp spears appeared and immediately surrounded them. Sonic grinded his teeth and leaped into the flock of enemies as he started to decimate them with a few punches and a few spin tackles (spin dash that tackles into an enemy). While he was fighting he heard a few bangs and whacks that came from Amy's hammer as she was swinging it into the pile of robots that had ambushed them from behind. Sonic grinned as he finished the last robot that was in his way and he turned around to tell Amy to run but to his surprise she and all the other robots that ambushed them from behind had disappeared.

Sonic: Damn they must have captured her while I wasn't looking.

Sonic immediately bolted down the hall and went down a fleet of staircases as he followed the faint sound of Amy screaming and trying to get free. Finally when Sonic came down the last staircase he was immediately greeted by a horde of robots holding what now seemed to be the basic weapon they all possessed metal spears. Then he saw what looked like the commander of the squad in front of the mass of metal menaces and was holding Amy with his spear pressing against her throat and against his armor body. She was frantically struggling as she tried to escape but to no avail as the robot pressed his spear harder on her.

Elite Robot: Stand down now and we will spare your lives.

Sonic: Let her go now and fight me!

The robot again increased the pressure on Amy with his spear and Sonic then noticed a bit of crimson colored blood trickling down from Amy's neck. Her face started to turn white and her face looked like she was in unimaginable pain and terror. Sonic then felt the familiar feeling of bottomless rage as it swelled up and started to consume his body. He knew he was about to turn into his dark form until he felt an abrupt flood of the similar feeling that he wished he never had. He winced and looked to his left where a window was and outside the moon in its full shape glared at Sonic. Then the mixture of the two separate feelings started to fuse in his body as the utter rage and wild nature converge onto him. He fell to the floor as he shook violently and he felt the sharp pain of his transformation starting to fill his senses. His four biter teeth started to grow and sharpen into vile fangs and his gloves tore and exploded into shards of cloth as his hands grew. His arms started to enlarge just like his legs as his muscles started to grow like a wildfire. His fur grew out of control and turned dark blue and his shoes grew metal spikes out of the soles of them and looked like it could grip onto anything. Normally this would be the end of his transformation but the rage was now converging on him like no tomorrow as he started to become even more sinister. Normally only 4 of his teeth would grow into deadly sharp fangs but now all of his teeth were as sharp and as fierce looking as the four that he would normally have. His claws were sharp as blades and his fur was turning into pitch black. His muscles had doubled in what they used to change into when he was in his normal werehog form and the spikes that erupted from the bottom of his shoes grew even more deadly as some of them curved. Finally his pupils disappeared and were replaced by eyes that held no emotion but anger that made your blood turn to ice when you looked into the pair of white eyes and his vile mouth started emitting a dark mist of darkness that looked like it came from the darkest abyss in the universe.

Finally Sonic looked at the robot that still held Amy and looked like it was about to finish the job and kill her. However before it could, like a flash of lightning, Sonic rushed right at the robot and he roared as he gave the murderous menace an uppercut of unimaginable power that sent it colliding into the ceiling in a split second and exploded into a fiery inferno as Amy fell to the ground and was knocked out by the lack of oxygen she was breathing earlier. However the rage was still controlling and festering in Sonic as just destroying the one who hurt the person he loved was not enough to satisfy him. He let out a blood curdling roar and rushed into the horde of the leader's followers. Sonic flailed his arms with mindless fury as they decimated everything that came in contact with them and small explosions came from those who were not lucky enough to dodge them. Then a robot that was either brave or utterly insane found an opening and thrusted his spear into the vile beast that was slaughtering his comrades. At first the spear pierced Sonic's skin and a small gush of crimson red blood erupted from his wound and it looked like Sonic was calming down. However then Sonic let out another thunderous roar and the blood suddenly stopped erupting from his skin and the spear that wounded him was pulled out and crushed in an instant. The attack only fueled the bonfire of Sonic's rage like gasoline and only led to more destruction. Sonic then gazed at the robot that injured him with a murderous gazed and then opened his mouth wide as an eruption of dark substance unleashed from his bowels and converged on a large mass of the survivors. The dark substance ripped through the robots like tissue paper and engulfed the explosions that erupted from its victims that would have maybe burnt a Sonic's pitch black fur. Finally the last robot stood before Sonic as he instantly grabbed the survivor as it tried to escape from the monster's clutches. Then with a finishing blow Sonic ripped the robot's head off with his deadly fangs and then ripped the remains of the body in two halves as Sonic roared in victory. However Sonic had lost his control and was still berserk and wanted to destroy more to calm his rage but luckily Amy stirred awake when she heard Sonic's victory roar. Amy quickly limped to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind him and immediately he fell silent. His fur started to turn from pitch black back to dark blue and his muscles started to deflate and return to normal werehog form. With one last grunt Sonic finished transforming into his werehog form and took control of his body again.

Amy: It's over now. It's over.

~With Ashtin and Rosella~

Ashtin was sprinting down the metal walkway with Rosella trailing behind them as a group of robots armed with laser stunning guns fired at them as they chased the intruders. Thankfully the robots accuracy and aim were extremely poor. As Ashtin got to the end of the walkway he passed a mass of explosive barrels that he seemed to not have noticed but Rosella sure did. Once she reached the end of the walkway she whipped around and pulled out a bow out of thin air. Ashtin had stopped in his steps and whirled around as he noticed that Rosella had stopped running. He was a bit shocked that Rosella had a bow and a sharp pointed arrow that she was drawing into the bow. She pulled the string that hand the arrow knocked on it, aimed it at the mass of explosive barrels, and released the string as the arrow sliced through the air and collided with the center barrel. Then the barrels simultaneously exploded in a fiery inferno that engulfed the pursuers and Rosella smiled at her victory. She then ran back to Ashtin as he stood in absolute astonishment at what Rosella just accomplished.

Ashtin: Where did you learn how to shoot like that?

Rosella: What? We were separated for so long that I decided to buy a bow and some arrows myself and practiced it myself. Sure it's not my mighty mace but that doesn't mean it hasn't saved my neck a few times.

Ashtin: You know you could have told me this.

Rosella: I just wanted to see the look on your face when you discovered my secret.

Ashtin gave Rosella a bit of an annoyed look and growled under his breath low enough so no one could hear it. He then opened the door that stood behind them and entered the next room to be amazed at what they found. There was a few power generators in the corners of the room that held a large screen that was full of video cameras recording what was going on in different places in the base. Rosella walked in and whistled at the security center that stood in front of them and then her eyes turned wide in disbelief as she poked Ashtin to get his attention.

Ashtin: What is it?

Rosella: Look.

Rosella pointed her finger toward on of the screens and Ashtin followed her finger until he stared in awe at what it was playing. He was looking at Sonic in his hybrid Dark Werehog form decimating a large mass of robots that were desperately trying to escape his wrath and Ashtin couldn't help but let out a small whistle at how impressed he was at Sonic's new form.

Ashtin: Looks like his true dark form has come out of hiding and is whipping the crap out of those robots. Listen we need to cut the power from most of the bas but make sure the Mother computer is still being powered.

Rosella: Way ahead of you.

Rosella approached on of the power generators and started to investigate it. After a few minutes she started pulling out circuits and tinkering with it as Ashtin smiled at her work.

Ashtin: You always were good at this techno stuff.

Rosella: Well what do you think I was doing up in my room for so many hours in our kingdom, doing nothing? I always was tinkering and inventing stuff that came to my mind even though dad never liked it.

Ashtin: Yeah I remember how mad he was when one of your inventions blew up and the tower beside your bedroom blew up. To tell you the truth I thought he was going to blow up when he found out.

Suddenly the lights and screens around them suddenly went blank as an eclipse of darkness converged over them. Rosella then winked at Ashtin and gave him a thumbs up showing that she successfully cut the power through most of the base.

Ashtin: Okay now we need to regroup with Sonic and Amy before those metal heads figure out what we are doing. Then straight to the Mother Computer's chamber.

Rosella nodded in agreement as she ran out of the security room as Ashtin followed her close behind.


End file.
